NCIS: Rekindling Old Love with a new beginning
by RebekahMarie2011
Summary: Jenny broke Jethros heart in Paris when they were working together as agents. Little did she know that their passion filled nights of making love had left her pregnant with Jethros daughter. Now sixteen years later, He gets to meet her for the first time
1. Chapter 1

NCIS: Rekindling an Old love with a new beginning…and an unexpected surprise

"Here, Kate, You might want these…Size seven, right?"

"Tony, How did you know my shoe size...We just met?" Kate took the box containing the combat style steel toed boots that the other agents were wearing.

"I'm a crime-scene sketcher, Kate. It's my job." As Kate bent over to change out of her heels and into the combat boots, she had a feeling that she never had felt when she was near a guy. She couldn't believe herself. She actually found her self feeling a small attraction to Tony. Not her usual type, but cute.

"OW!" She turned around to see Tony rubbing the back of his head.

'Hehe', Kate thought. Gibbs slapped him for staring at my butt. Serves him right. I wonder how many times that happens in one typical day?

"17 times, "Gibbs said as he put an NCIS ball cap on his head.

"Wh…Whoa. How did you know what I was thinking?" Gibbs didn't answer her, just walked away carrying his cup of coffee, as was usual for him. She watched him walk away and was utterly confused by his behavior.

"You'll get used to his behavior my dear, the longer you are around him. Ducky, the team ME, said as he knelt beside the body of a missing Petty Officer.

"Petty Officer Andrew Long." He served to years in Iraq, and was recently assigned to Quantico. Ducky estimated TOD to be between 0900 and 1300 hours yesterday. He believes our Petty Officer died of blunt force trauma to the back of the head." Kate stood at the plasma flicking through crime scene photos and the Petty Officers SRB, filling in Tony and Gibbs on everything.

"Was there any objects at the crime scene that could be possible murder weapons, Kate? Gibbs asked as he walked up to the plasma, drinking coffee as usual.

"All we found in the home that could even come close to the possible murder weapon was a weapon was a ladle… not exactly ideal for snapping someone's neck boss." Tony said as he held up the large evidence bag containing a ladle.

"Blood?"

"I'm sending it down to Abby since there wasn't any visible blood on it."

"Good work Dinozzo." Gibbs turned and patted Tony's back.

"By the way, The Director wants to see you in her office Boss. Kate said as she came walking back into the desk area carrying an evidence box with the Petty Officers Personal Effects.

"Did she say why?"

"No, But there a young women up there with her. I think she may have something to do with it."

"Ya think, Kate?" Gibbs walked by her and head slapped her, which was kind of his way of showing affection. He then went up the stairs two at a time as he went up to the Directors office, which was the second floor, right beside MTAC.

"Go on in Agent Gibbs." Cynthia, the Directors receptionist told him as he walked by her.

Gibbs entered to find the Director sitting at her desk and a gorgeous 5'6" young woman with long red hair that was thick and wavy. She only looked to be 16 or 17, and really familiar, but he couldn't place her.

"You wanted to see me Jen?" Gibbs said as he closed the door to her office.

"Jethro, you better set down for this." Jenny got up out of her seat and came around to stand beside the young woman.

"Jethro, I'm sure you remember back to when we were agents together in Paris. Being undercover during the day, Making wonderful, passionate love at night…and I am sure you also remember the night we split up."

"You made that choice Jen."

"I had to do what was best for me Jethro. You know that." She took a deep breath and continued. "When we split, I thought that that was the end to all sexual and emotional connections I had to you. What I did not know, was about Rebekah." Jenny put her arm around Rebekah's waist.

"Jethro, I would like you to meet my daughter, Rebekah Shepard."

"Were you pregnant with her when we split?" Jethro was trying to figure out how Rebekah was connected to him.

"Yes but I didn't find out till a week after we spilt. And that's why I wanted to see you." She swallowed and looked at Rebekah, who had tears in her eyes. "Rebekah, I would like you to meet your father, Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She glanced at Jethro, whose face went blank and his jaw dropped a little. His only words at first were, "Are you serious Jen?"

"Yes. She's your daughter. I even had Abby run a DNA test in case you were the least bit skeptical." Jen looked from Rebekah to Jethro. Gibbs stood up, with tears in his eyes, and said, "Oh my god." He walked up to Rebekah with open arms, who instinctively jumped in them, embracing her father for the first time. Tears spilled over her lashes and down her cheeks, messing up her make up. But she didn't care. All that she could think about was finally meeting her father for the first time. Jenny stood beside them, crying, thankful that the secret she had kept from Gibbs for 16 years was finally out in the open. Gibbs finally let go of Rebekah and took Jenny into an embrace that so amazingly familiar to her. It was affection and relief that caused her to cry even harder. She pulled away from Jethro and pulled Rebekah into the embrace. Time seemed to stop in its tracks as they all embraced each other as a family for the first time. Now that Gibbs knew about Rebekah, He knew what he had to do to make things right. He wanted to marry Jenny. Make things right between them.

That night, as Kate got ready to leave for the day, she noticed Gibbs was quiet, and just sitting at his desk, staring into space with a happy look on his face. It was unusual for him, so Kate became concerned.

"Anything wrong, Gibbs?" Kate asked as she walked up to his desk.

"What would make you think that, Kate?" Gibbs looked up at Kate with a twinkle in his eye, which she hadn't seen in a really long time.

"You being quiet and staring into space with a small grin on your face, Gibbs. Something's up."

"Yeah, something up alright, but I'm not going to tell you what."

Gibbs gave Kate one of his famous stares, which she was used to by now.

"We are having a meeting in the Directors Office tomorrow. Be there, and you'll find out."

"Meeting? We didn't get a memo…"

"No, because I called it, not the Director, and I only called it an hour ago." Gibbs got up and walked around to stand in front of Kate. "This meeting is nothing to do with cases. It's more personal than that." Gibbs patted Kate on the back and sauntered over to the elevator whistling. He hadn't whistled since Kelly was born. He just hoped Jenny said yes.

"He's exactly how you described him to me mom." Rebekah sat down on the couch in her mom's home office. "He's just as handsome and tall…he's exactly how I pictured him."

"I'm glad you like him. He surprised me with his reaction. He usually doesn't show emotions, and he didn't even doubt it for one second."

"I think it was because he knew that he was the only man you had ever truly loved…and the only one that you were with at the time. And because he's a Marine. They don't show emotions." Rebekah crossed her legs, wondering if there was something her mom wasn't telling her. Something that had to do with the split.

"Mom, why did you split up with Dad?"

"I broke things off with your father because there was another woman. Your Fathers first wife…He's had four. He started dating her just before we split. I knew he was in love with her. I could see it in his eyes. There was something special between them that wasn't there with us.

"We were co-workers. One of your fathers many rules is 'Never date a co-worker'. If we stayed together, our emotions would come between our work, and we wouldn't have made it." Rebekah turned and lay down on the couch. "You're co-workers now though. What's different?"

"I'm his boss. Kate and Tony are co-workers." Jenny got up and walked over to the window.

"Has your relationship changed with dad since you became director?"

"Our relationship as Boss and employee, or our outside-the-office one?" Jenny turned around to face Rebekah.

"Out of office. Have you been able to rekindle some of the spark you once had?" She sat up and crossed her arms in front of her, mirroring the way her mother did.

"Some. But, I think up till now Jethro has tried to keep it strictly professional."

"And you?"

"I've tried as well, but a part of me still wants it to be more. I sometimes try to imagine what might have been. Marriage? Children? Would I have still become Director of NCIS? I often find myself trying to see Jethro the way he was when we were together."

"What was her name? My stepmothers, I mean. I guess I could call her that."

"Shannon. She was a gorgeous woman. Beautiful, long, silky red hair. Jethro always did have a thing for red heads. She was level-headed, cheerful, lighthearted, knew how to get what she wanted…often reminds me of you.

"Did they, Shannon and Dad, ever…"

"Have any children?" Jenny finished her daughter's sentence, as she did often. "They had only one. A daughter. Her name was Kelly. Shannon and Kelly were killed with their driver in a car accident when she was only eight."

"I had a sister? How old would she be?" Rebekah stood up and began walking around, trying to get her legs woke up.

"She would be 17. Only a year older than you." Jenny walked over to her desk and sat down on the edge.

"Wow. Do I look like her? Rebekah tried to read her moms facial expression and try to communicate with her eyes.

"She looked a lot like Gibbs, but I could see Shannon. You don't look much like your father. You look more like me. But, there's a small resemblance."

"I wish I could have met them. I'm sure they were wonderful."

"I'm sure you would have liked them. I had met Shannon a few days before they were married. She would have liked you." Jenny stood and walked over to Rebekah, who was standing beside the window, watching the rain fall in thick sheets. She took her in her arms.

"I'm glad you finally met your dad. I was skeptical when you came to me, wanting to meet him. But I knew you deserved to know him. If I wouldn't have let you meet him, I was nervous you might resent me for that. I wanted you to know him. Every girl needs her daddy."

"Yeah, they do. I would have felt bad about not knowing him. Him not being there for all of the big moments in my life…prom, dates, graduation, my wedding… Rebekah pulled out of the hug, and looked out the window. "I often think, that, when it rains, and something good has happened, that its grandma or grandpa crying, wishing they could be here to share the moment with us."

Jenny smiled, knowing what she meant.

"I miss them too. I wish they were here now." Jenny yawned and looked at her watch. "You better head to bed. Tomorrow you begin your week of TOD with your dad and the team."

"Rebekah's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?!?!? Oh my goodness! Thank you thank you thank you! Wait…I can't do that. Ill only turning 17 in two days." Rebekah was confused and happy all at the same time.

"You'll do your week of TOD, and then, when you're 17 and a half, I can put your name in for hire." Jenny smiled at her daughter, glad that she wanted to do it.

"I'll do it. This is my dream. It came true! EEEE! I'm so happy!" Rebekah gave her mom a huge hug. "I can't wait. Good night mom, I'll see you in the morning!" She took off upstairs, ever-so-eager for tomorrow to come.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that night, as Jenny was heading to bed, she passed Rebekah's room and noticed that her bedside lamp was still on. She pushed the door open quietly, and noticed Rebekah sound asleep on her bed, holding the picture of Jethro and Jenny when they were agents in Paris. She put the picture back on the nightstand, and heard a song come on the radio that she hadn't heard in almost 17 years. It was her and Jethro's song. He sang it to her one night in Paris. Every time she heard it, it took her back to Paris and the feelings she had the night she broke the heart of the only man she ever truly loved. She shut the stereo off and walked over to the door. Before she shut the light off and closed the door, she stood there and watched Rebekah sleep. She looked so happy. As jenny turned the light off and shut the door, she began to wonder if maybe breaking up with Jethro was a mistake.

When Gibbs woke up the next day, he woke up with feelings he hadn't felt in so many years. As he got dressed, he walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He reached clear to the back of the drawer and retrieved the little black box he had hid there since Shannon and Kelly were buried. He hadn't opened it since the day he put the ring back in it. He sat down on his bed and moved his fingers across the bow. The delicate velvet was still the exact way it had been the day he bought the ring for Shannon. He slowly opened the box, and found that the diamond ring that had once been on Shannon's left hand was just as shiny and gorgeous as it was the day he gave it to her. Soon it would be shining on Jenny's hand, where it would stay of all time.

He closed the box and put it on the jacket pocket. Once-upon-a-time, he would have known Jenny's answer. She would have said yes before he even got those for little words out of his mouth. He smiled, remembering what they once had. He hoped they could rekindle those feelings again.

Gibbs arrived at work 30 minutes later to find everyone, including Ducky, Abby and palmer standing beside the desks waiting for Gibbs so they could find out what this secret was he was keeping from them. Tony leaned over to McGee and asked, "What do you think Probie? Is someone getting fired, or is Gibbs retiring?"

McGee looked at Gibbs, trying to read his face. "I can't tell Tony. His face has no readable expression on it. McGee stepped forward and handed Gibbs his coffee, as he did often.

"Why, thank you McGee. Let's go people." Without skipping a beat, Gibbs headed upstairs to the Directors office with the rest of the crew in toe. They all arrived in Jenny's office, expecting the worst. They stepped in to see the director and another young lady sitting at her desk. When everyone came in, Jenny and Rebekah stood up. Gibbs walked over and stood beside them. Jenny looked at the crew with a small smirk on her face, and said,

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my daughter, Rebekah Shepard." Everyone was silent. They couldn't believe there ears. Abby leaned over to Ducky and whispered a question in his ear. To which, he just shrugged.

Gibbs cleared his throat and said, "Rebekah is OUR Daughter."

"We need some clarification on this on, Jethro." Ducky said as he scratched his head.

"I became pregnant with Rebekah when Gibbs and I were undercover agents working in Paris. When Gibbs and I broke things off, I didn't know I was pregnant. I found out two days later. I kept it from Gibbs, not knowing his reaction. I knew it was wrong, so yesterday, I broke the news to him." Jenny put her arm around Rebekah and gave her a little squeeze.

"It's no mistake."

Abby, who had tears in her eyes, didn't say a word. She walked slowly up to Rebekah, not believing her eyes, but knowing it was true. She touched Rebekahs hair and face to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Then, unexpectantly, she took Rebekah into a big welcome-to-the-team Abby style hug.

"You're special Rebekah. I want you to know that. Don't you ever forget it. If you ever want to talk or just spend time in the lab, it's always open." Abby wiped the tears from her eyes and joined the rest of the group, knowing that Gibbs would be happy again. He has a family now, she thought. The one thing that was taken from him 8 years ago, he got back.

Gibbs turned to Jenny who had tears in her eyes because she was touched by what Abby said. Gibbs took Jenny's hands in his and began the speech he had been preparing for all night. Although he did this two years ago, this was the moment he had been waiting for for so many years.

"Jenny, ever since that first day I met you, you have always been special to me. I was attracted to you in ways I was never attracted to a woman. I should have done this years ago, but I didn't have the guts to." Gibbs let go of Jenny's right had, pulled the little black box out of his jacket pocket, and got down on one knee, right there in front of everyone. Everyone in the room gasped, and Jenny started crying. Gibbs opened the box, which made Jenny gasp again, and she began to cry a little harder.

"Jennifer Shepard, Will you be my wife?" Jenny wiped her tears away, swallowed, and, without any further hesitation, shook her head and said "YES YES YES!" Gibbs got up and took Jenny into his arms. After a few seconds, Jenny pulled away, and Gibbs gave her a confused look.

"You forgot something Jethro."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did."

"What?"

"The ring. You forgot to put the ring on my finger." Gibbs pulled the ring out of the box with shaking hands and placed it on Jenny's left ring finger. The ring was a perfect fit. Once he had placed the ring on her finger and they finished their embrace, the rest of the group all came over to give their congratulations. Kate came over to give Rebekah a hug when she noticed she was crying.

"Rebekah, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. Everything is right. This is what I have been wishing for for my entire life…my mom and dad getting married, and having one big, happy family."

"Well your family's not big, but you still got your wish."

"It is to big."

"But, you're an only child…how do you get that?"

"All of you. You all are part of our family too. Team Shepard/ Team Gibbs are all one, big happy family."

"Yeah I guess so. Congrats."

"Thanks Kate." Rebekah caught her mom's eye. She could tell that it was the happiest day of her life. She would finally have a complete family, the one thing she so desperately wanted. Tomorrow her daughter would be working along side not only her, but Jethro too. In a few short months, they would officially become a family, and they would all be living together.

As she was heading upstairs that night, she noticed the light in her mom's home study on. She knocked, and waited till her mom said it was okay to enter. When she heard 'enter', she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Is everything okay mom?" Rebekah approached the desk and pulled the blanket tighter around her.

"Everything's fine. I'm just trying to wind down and letting the engagement sink in. It still feels like a dream to me."

Jenny took of her glasses and put down the Klienfelds Bridal Catalog. Rebekah caught the title out of the corner of her eye.

"Already trying to find a dress? Rebekah pointed at the magazine. "I see you've chosen a very good bridal shop."

"Really? I didn't really know if they were good, but the have a wider range of dresses. And custom making/fitting. By the way, we need to start making up the guest lists and the wedding party list. That way we can start getting invitations ready."

"Yes we do. Do you have any ideas for bridesmaids, maid of honor, that sort of thing?" Rebekah sat down in the chair across from her mom and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Well, I've decided that I want Kate and to be my maid of honor, and Abby, Cynthia, and you to be my bridesmaids."

"You want ME to be a bridesmaid in your wedding?!?!" Rebekah was touched. She always wanted to be in a wedding. They were romantic and she always wanted to remember that she was part of a new beginning for two special people.

"So that's a yes? You'll be my bridesmaid?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. It's a YES YES YES YES! Rebekah got out of her chair and ran around the desk to give her mom the biggest hug she had ever given.

"I'm glad to see you're as excited about the wedding as I am. Uh, Rebekah?"

"Yes mom?"

"I can't breathe."

"Oh. Sorry." Rebekah released her mom and smiled at her. "I'm so happy for you." Rebekah took a hold of her mom's hands. "I know you have wished for this to happen in the back of your mind for so many years."

"And now I'll have the one thing that I wanted more than anything else." Jenny moved her eyes from Rebekah to the picture of her with Grandma and Grandpa Shepard just before they passed away.

"What's that?" Rebekah followed her moms stare.

"You. Your dad and me. As one family. Sharing good and bad times, creating memories." Jenny grinned at the picture and picked it up.

"Wow. That almost sounds like the beginnings of personalized wedding vows." Rebekah gave her mom a 'that's an idea' look. It was a look that Jenny defiantly understood.

"It does. I think we are going to stick with the traditional vows. They're not quite as romantic, but, it'll save us trying to write our feelings down and put them in vow form. Your dads not very good at expressing his feelings verbally, let alone on paper."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Want some loco-hot-cocoa?" Rebekah got up and headed toward the door.

"Sure, Hun. You know how I like it." Rebekah giggled. Her and her mom liked it the same way.

"Our famous Loco-hot-cocoa." Hot chocolate piled high with mini marshmallows and whipped cream with a cinnamon stick and a spoon. Jenny used to make it for her when she was down in the dumps or really happy about something. When she was sad, it always cheered her up. She'd drink it when she was happy just for the fun of it.

"Okay. Two Loco-hot-cocoas coming right up." Rebekah walked out of the study, Jenny smiled, thinking back to those late nights when Rebekah was little, talking about her dreams and goals, boys, where she pictured herself by the age of 16, things about her father. Now Rebekah was a young, vibrant 16 year old ready to take on life, takes chances, not take no for an answer, not afraid to take risks. She's so much like me it's scary…But I'm proud of her.

When Rebekah woke up the next morning, she realized she had fallen asleep in the study. As she was going up the stairs, her mom came down, already dressed and ready for work.

"You better hurry up. You'll miss your first day of training." Jenny smiled, just as excited as Rebekah.

"I'll be down in 20. I promise." Rebekah reached up and fixed her moms jacket. Sometimes she wondered what her mom would do without her.

"I'll keep breakfast waiting for you. It's your favorite."

"Blueberry pancakes piled on top of one another with chocolate chips in between?"

"Of course. Special breakfast for a special person on a special day. Go on, get dressed. You don't want to be late."

"No I don't" Rebekah hurried upstairs, trying to decide what outfit to wear. She decided on her eggnog colored ¾ length sleeved blouse with the brown vest with the belt that her mom gave her for Christmas. She put on her brown trousers and her combat boots. She knew she better wear the boots or she wouldn't be allowed to go out into the field with the rest of the crew. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was her first day as an agent. She was finally going to work beside her dad and all of her friends. She looked up to them, and felt honored to get to work with them and learn from the best. She pulled her hair into a half pony tail, made sure her bangs were out, and clipped it in place. She fixed her bangs, giving them a little curl, and began applying her make up like she had been doing for 4 years. Simple, but with flare. Lilac eye shadow, black mascara, black eye liner, peach blush, and a light lip gloss for everyday wear. She looked so much like her mom that she was often mistaken for her. She didn't mind, but she wanted a little change. Maybe cut her hair a couple of inches. She finished up and headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

Rebekah came downstairs, and when her mom looked up at her, she saw tears form in her eyes. Jenny got up and walked over to Rebekah, trying not to cry.

"You look so grown-up. Sometimes I find myself looking for the little seven year old girl who used to come running down the stairs in her p.j.s wanting to go to work with mommy."

"I still do. But, this week, I'm spending the day with dad. Maybe someday soon you and I can work side by side like you and dad once did."

"I hope we can too. But for now, you are Special Agent Rebekah Shepard. Nothing more, nothing less."

"And I'm fine with that. I don't want any special treatment. I want to be treated like the rest of the team."

Rebekah gave her mom the famous Gibbs stare, which made Jenny snigger.

"And I respect that. You better eat your breakfast. You have a long day ahead of you." Jenny sat the plate with the two pancakes and a glass of orange juice on the table in front of Rebekah.

"Yes Mommy." She often did that just to see what her mom would say. This one caught her off guard.

"That's my sophisticated daughter." Jenny walked over to the coffee maker and filled her travel mug with coffee.

"Do you want to take coffee with you?" Jenny got out the special travel mug that Rebekah always used.

"Yeah, and I want to take Abby a caf-pow. I'll get one for me when I get to work."

"Abby's really rubbing off on you. Just promise me you won't do anything crazy."

"Mom, don't worry. I don't look good in black lipstick, and you know I'm claustrophobic. I'm not going to start sleeping in a coffin." Rebekah crossed her arms and gave her mom an Abby look that said 'so ha!'

"I believe you." She started putting the dishes in the dishwasher, when she remembered something. "Oh yeah, one more thing. Don't give me that look. You know it only works with Abby."

Rebekah just smiled and got up. "We better get going it's almost 0-700."

"Yeah, we better. Here's your coffee."

"Thanks."

"No Problem." When Jenny and Rebekah arrived at work, Abby got excited and ran over to give Rebekah the biggest hug ever.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm so excited! I can't believe you get to work with us!

"Thanks….. Uh, Abbs?"

"Yes?"

"I can't breathe."

"Sorry." Abby let go of Rebekah and straightened out her vest.

"It's okay. Here's your caf-pow!" Rebekah handed her am extra large drink that she knew would make Abby smile.

"Thank you! And, you can come into my lab anytime. Mainly because I know how Gibbs is."

"And exactly how is that Abby?" Gibbs walked up behind Abby staring at the back of her head.

"Amazing, sneaky, knows how to get what he wants, my silver-haired fox…oops. Sorry Director."

"It's okay Abby. I don't mind you calling him that. Its something special between you to that started way before I became director. I don't want our marriage to change anything between you two. "

"Thanks Director. Nothings going to change how I look at him."

"One more thing Abby."

"Yes Director?"

"Rule 26. Don't apologize…it's a sign of weakness."

"Good job Jenny. I taught you well."

"Well, I did learn from the best after all." Abby looked up at the director, surprised. She hadn't expected that kind of response from Jenny. But in the back of her mind, she was relieved that she didn't have to find another name for Gibbs. He was her silver-haired fox, and he always would be. And she had no problem with the Directors and Gibbs getting married. She was actually glad that someone snagged him up. And hopefully, this time for good.

"Hey Rebekah!"

"Hey Tony!" Rebekah waved at Tony. He better watch himself, she thought to herself. If he doesn't, my dad might kill him. If I don't first.

"Morning Kate!" Rebekah waved to Kate who had just arrived for the day.

"Hey! You here to spend the day with your dad?" Kate sat down at her desk and took a drink of her water. Kate was a health-conscience kind of person, and Rebekah looked up to her. She always thought it was important to be healthy. It drives Tony crazy, but he deserves it. He always bores her with all of these movie references.

"No, I'm here to start my first week of TOD on the team." Rebekah pulled out her two badges and Id badge, and the 6-hour and showed them to Kate. She knew how to shoot it too. She was a damn good shot.

"Really? You're going be working with the team? Kate was surprised. She didn't know that Rebekah was old enough for TOD.

"Yeah, but I wont officially be an agent till next year. I only turn 17 in three days.

"Wow. You're lucky. Usually you can't do TOD till you're eighteen."

"Yeah I know. But, I have connections if you know what I mean."

Kate's phone rang, and, as usual, she got it on the first ring.

"Special Agent Todd…Thank you we'll be right there." Kate hung up the phone and grabbed her gear just a Gibbs walked into the desk area.

"Dead Marine at Quantico, Boss." Gibbs went over to his desk and gathered his gear.

"Well, Agent Shepard, this is your lucky day. Let's go people." Where are McGee and Dinozzo? Gibbs looked at Kate with quizativeness.

"McGee's with Abby, and Tony is with the Director in MTAC." Gibbs looked up at MTAC and began going upstairs. "Get McGee. We'll meet you in the motor pool. Kate, gas up the truck." Gibbs threw Kate the keys, which came as a surprise to her. Usually McGee or Tony did that. She was only in charge of inventory in the truck.

"On it. Come on Rebekah. We get there first, we have our choice of seats." Kate smiled, knowing that it would aggravate Tony like crazy.

"Sounds good to me. I call shotgun!" Rebekah smiled at Kate with that ornery grin that Gibbs was famous for.

"Well, since you're a Probie, and nothing like Tony, I'll let you have it. I just hope Tony doesn't get made to set up front with you." Kate shuddered at the horrible memory of her first case.

"Why do you say that?" Rebekah always Tony was an okay guy, so she didn't understand what Kate was trying to say.

"Because he always makes me sit between him and Gibb or him and McGee, and then has the nerve to bore me with his dumb movie references."

"You're forgetting something, Kate?" Rebekah put her shades on as they neared the truck. Ducky and Palmer were already there, making sure they had everything in their truck.

"What's that?"

"I could get him promoted. I have ties with people, you know." Rebekah started the truck just as Gibbs, McGee, and Tony came up to it. She started to scoot over so Gibbs could drive, but, much to her surprise, he went to the passenger side and motioned for Kate to scoot over.

"Tony, McGee, in the back."

"Thanks a lot McGee." Tony opened the door and climbed in, slapping McGee in the back of the head in the process.

"It could be worse Tony." McGee shut the door and sat down across from Tony, laying his bag beside him on the floor.

"Oh yeah, how's that Probie?"

Gibbs could be driving. If he was, and in a bad mood, we wouldn't make it through the trip."

"You have a point there Probie….What do you think of Shepard?

"You mean Rebekah? Well, I don't know her that well yet, but I like her. And, no, not in a dating way. McGee gave Tony a death glare, knowing Tony was going to ask or say that.

"How 'bout you?"

"Well, she's nice…love the hair. But I don't think it would be a good idea to date her."

"Whys that?" McGee asked, surprised that Tony wasn't hitting on a girl.

"She's Gibbs daughter, McGee. One wrong word or move and I'm dead."

"True. And, Gibbs probably wouldn't approve of you anyways."

"What's that supposed to mean exactly Probie?"

"Well, you're not exactly the perfect gentleman kind. You can only think of getting a girl home and in bed. It's like that's the only reason you are in a relationship."

"Not true…….OWWW!" Tony's head slammed into the side of the truck as Rebekah slammed on the brakes.

Rebekah looked into the rearview mirror. "Yes it is Dinozzo. Oh, and one more thing. Make the wrong move at me, am ill personally cure your overactive sex drive." Rebekah gave Tony a small grin and put the truck in park and shut it down.

As McGee got up and walked toward the back of the truck, Tony slapped him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?"

"Not telling me she could hear what we were saying."

"You should have already known that Tony." Tony glared at McGee, knowing he was right. He knew Gibbs' rule about not dating co-workers, but, he had never felt the same way towards anyone else they way he did Rebekah.

"Kate, please call me Becky. Rebekah is so formal. You go by Kate, not Caitlyn, so I want to go by Becky not Rebekah. Mom and Dad may call me Rebekah, but everyone else I want to call me Becky."

"Okay. I like the name Rebekah, though. What's your middle name?"

"Marie. Yours?"

"Rebecca."

"Really, how do you spell yours?"

"Rebecca. Isn't that how you spell yours?" Kate picked up her Backpack, sketch pad, and the camera.

"No."

"How do you spell it?"

"Rebekah. It was my Grandmas first name, and is my mom's middle name. She wanted the name to carry on through the generations."

"That's neat. So, what will happen when your mom and dad get married? Will you take his last name?" Kate stepped under the yellow tape that was surrounding the crime scene. It was standard procedure, although sometimes they couldn't use it.

"Yeah after they get married, my name will be Rebekah Marie Shepard-Gibbs. Shepard is the last name on my birth certificate, but my mom said I could take dads last name if I wanted to.

"That makes sense. I mean, it's only right to carry one your fathers' name. Kate started snapping pictures of the body and the surroundings. "I just wonder what the Director will be called."

"What do you mean?"

"Will she be called Director Shepard or Director Gibbs or Director Shepard-Gibbs?"

"I'm pretty sure it will stay Director Shepard. If she changes it, many people may not know who it is because they only know her as Director Shepard. Becky put numbered markers down around important evidence for Kate to get snapshots of, and then began to dust for prints. Kate was talking and treating her as part of the team. Not like a Probie. She knew that she was being accepted as a team member, not a newbie that didn't know her ways. As they packed up the equipment and Kate helped Ducky and Palmer load the body into the ME truck, Gibbs came over to Becky and handed her a coffee.

"You take it like your mom, right?" Becky smiled and took the coffee." Yes, but I also like to add French vanilla just for flavor. Ill drink this though. I need it, badly. How did you know I drank coffee?" She took a swig of the coffee, hoping it would help calm her nerves.

"You came in this morning with a coffee and a caf-pow for Abby. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." He looked at her with a look that he only gave Jenny.

"What do you think so far?"

"About what?"

"The job. Do you still think you want to do this?"

"Yeah. I thought that being an RN, it would prepare me for some of the gore, but this was twice as bad as what I see day to day in the ER."

She had a flash-back to what she saw when she walked up to the crime scene. The Marine was lying on his back completely nude, with his chest and stomach cut open and organs spilling out all over the place. The stench was horrible. His heart had been cut out and cut open.

"I'm glad you still want to do it after that scene. Most people wouldn't. You're strong, like your mom." Gibbs finished his coffee and gave Becky a quick squeeze. "Now the whole family can be in this field."

Gibbs got in the truck and started it up. Becky rode in the back with Tony, and McGee and Kate rode up front with Gibbs. Becky only decided to ride in the back with Tony so she could get to know him a little better. She had grown to like him, despite everything that Kate and McGee had said about him.

"So, how did you get into this job, Tony?" Rebekah shifted in her seat to make herself more

comfortable.

"I filled out an application."

"I mean, how did you become interested in it?"

"Well, I worked on the homicide department with the Baltimore Police Department. When I heard there was an opening for a field agent, I applied. I had always wanted to work with the FBI and CIA. I wanted to be in the military police, but I didn't really want to go into the military to do it."

"Its not all fun and games you know. Trust me. I've sat through so many MTAC sessions with my mom. I know how to get my way with higher authority. I could be Director, you know."

"That doesn't surprise me. With Gibbs as a Father and Jenny as a mother, that's one hell of a killer combination that I certainly wouldn't want to piss off." Tony leaned back in his seat and let out a deep breath. Rebekah found that amazingly attractive for some reason. Sometimes, just looking into Tony's eyes could put her in a trance.

They arrived at the office all exhausted and ready to go to sleep. As the team headed down o autopsy and to Abby's lab with the evidence, Rebekah walked over to her desk and laid her head down. Today had to be one of the most exciting days of her life. Jenny came down the stairs 30 minutes later to find Rebekah at her desk, asleep. She walked up and gently shook her.

"You okay honey?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Today was everything I expected it to be and more. I'm exhausted. But, it's worth it in the end." Rebekah stood up, stretched her arms and legs and yawned. She grabbed her coat and shut the light off that was above her desk.

"You ready to go home mom?"

"Not yet. I have Tony out on an undercover op, and I'm watching it in MTAC. Ill be a couple more hours. Go on home. I'll drive the company car."

"No. I'm staying. If I'm going to be a field agent, I need to get used to long nights and setting through MTAC sessions. Rebekah looked at her mom with a serious look on her face, one she knew that she would get her way with.

"Okay. I'll add that to the list of things you did while in training. But, before you go in, I have to read you in on the op." Becky and Jenny went upstairs to MTAC as Jenny tried summing up the mission into a shorter version. If she did the whole thing, it would take way too long. Becky wasn't really focusing that well. She was still sort of on cloud nine. She never expected she could be working alongside her mom and dad all at the same time, or even being an agent. As she entered MTAC, she felt at home. Everything in the room felt familiar to her, since she spent a lot of time in there growing up. Now she would be in MTAC almost daily doing video conferences with SECNAV and other military personnel. Rebekah sat down in her usual chair while her mom walked closer to the screen and put her headset on. She always looked so professional doing video conferences and stuff. Many people had often confused her and her mom. Of course, it was hard to tell them apart since they looked identical, acted alike, and even dressed alike sometimes. She giggled at the thought of how often that happened.

"Hey Becky, what the highest amount of storage on a computer?" Jenny turned around and asked Rebekah so she could further assist Tony.

"A terabyte."

"Thanks."

"Tony, the largest is a terabyte. Remember, to get an exerdition, we need an actual confession from this guy." Jenny stared at the screen watching every move.

"Got it boss." Tony continued to talk to the suspect, hoping to get close enough to cuff him.

"Whatever you do Dinozzo, hold your fire."

"Got it boss. I can't guarantee it, but, unless he shoots at me, I'll bring him in alive."

"Thanks Tony. Hey Becky can you run and get me a…." Jenny turned around to find Becky lying across the seats, sound asleep. Jenny walked over, draped her jacket over Becky and dimmed the lights. She knew Becky would end up asleep, she just didn't know how long it would take.

Later on that night, around 0230 am in the morning, Jenny was ready to go home. She gently awoke Rebekah, and helped her stand up.

"When did I fall asleep?" Becky stood and yawned.

"You fell asleep about a half an hour after we came up here. You're tired. I understand. I did

the same thing when I was a Probie."

"It was the best day ever. I did so many things that other agents never got to do… except maybe Kate."

"You probably did." Jenny set her headset on the desk, and then she and Becky waked out of MTAC together laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Today has to be one of the busiest days ever." Kate sat down; exhausted from the tours she had given. Over one hundred tours to people whoa had filled out applications for possible job openings.

"I know. I'm finishing up the guest list, starting to put invitations into envelopes, running around, calling the florist, the caterer, hair dresser, and the preacher. The closer the wedding gets, the more nervous me and mom get. Oh, yeah, don't forget the dress fitting at 1500 hours today. I'll tell Abby. Cynthia already knows." Rebekah sat down and began writing names down frantically, hoping she wasn't leaving anyone out...

"Have you slept at all recently?" Kate asked as she got up and walked over to Rebekah's desk with a bottle of water and an apple. She put them on the desk in front of Rebekah, who didn't eat lunch.

"Not really. I have to get this done in time for everyone to receive their invitation so they can

R.S.V.P on time. I haven't eaten much either."

"Here, eat this apple, drink some water, take a break, and just try to relax. Kate took the pen and the folder away from Rebekah and moved the apple and bottle of water into their place.

"Okay. It will feel good to relax. I've been trying to lessen the stress on mom. I kind of fell like a bride myself."

"Not at your age young lady." Gibbs came in and head slapped Rebekah as her passed her desk.

"If you ever think about getting married at 16 or 17, I'll kick your ass so hard your great grandchildren will feel it."

"I wasn't planning on it, so don't worry. I'm not gonna jump into something that serious without making sure he's mister right. And not before I had your approval of course." Rebekah mirrored her fathers look, but she had a bigger grin on her face.

"Just making sure. Raising a sixteen year old girl is a new thing for me. Just the protective side of me."

"I know about my sister Kelly. I think I can manage to cover for both of us."

"Oh, I'm sure you can." Gibbs sat down and began checking his email when Rebekah asked him a question he never expected.

"Hey dad….What would say if I would decide to go into the military?" Rebekah bit her lip nervously, trying to read her dads expression.

"Well, you can join. That's your personal right. But, as a father, I wouldn't want you to. But, if you choose to go that path, I'll support you 100% of the way."

Gibbs looked up from his desk, resting his chin in between his thumb and index finger…which was usual when he was thinking of something…or studying someone.

"Well, I was thinking about it. I have a duty to serve my country. I want to help our wounded men gain as much of their old lives back as they can." Rebekah sat back in her chair and bit her lip. "I just hope mom sees it that way. She's the one I have to worry about."

"Who's the one you have to worry about?" Jenny came down the stairs and walked up to Becky's desk. "Do you the guest list done?"

"Yep, and I need to have a serious talk with you later. When you get the chance." Rebekah handed her mom the guest list as her mom gave her a questioning look.

"Certainly you're not gonna try to have 'the talk'. I had that talk with my mom when I was twelve, and I think I know how things work by now." Jenny glanced down the guest list, nodding her approval.

Rebekah chuckled. "No. we had that talk when I was twelve. I don't need any clarification. But, it has to do with me and my future." Rebekah reached under her desk and stood up holding a pink bag. "While I was on break, I picked you up an early gift. But, I wouldn't open it in front of you know who." Rebekah moved her eyes over to her father, hoping her mom would understand.

"O… Okay. I'll wait till I get back up to my office before I open it." Jenny took the bag from Becky. "Do you want to go up to my office now and have this 'serious talk'? I have some free time." Jenny was getting a worried felling in her gut. She hoped that Becky wasn't gonna say she was pregnant.

"Sure…might as well. You'll find out eventually anyways. You always do." Becky looked at her dad, and followed her mom up to her office.

"When they got upstairs into Jenny's Office, Rebekah shut the door behind them to give them plenty of privacy.

"You know, if someone says they need to 'have a little talk', they actually…..talk." Jenny put the bag down on her desk and walked over to the conference table and motioned for Rebekah to sit down.

"Mom, I'm trying to make a big decision. I've weighed all of the facts, and listened to tons of people and what they had to say." Rebekah paused, and took a deep breath. "I want to join the Air Force. And I need to know that you are okay with my decision."

"Wow…didn't see that one coming. Well, you understand that I'm not huge with that idea…but, that doesn't mean I'm against it. I absolutely support going into the military…but, why the Air Force, and not follow in your dads footsteps with the Marines?"

"Well, the Air Force is 8 weeks basic training, and you only have to run a mile-and-a-half in 14 minutes, whereas in the Marines are twelve weeks of basic, and you have to 3 miles in 14 minutes. I'm not in that good of shape. I want to join the Air Force. I can still work here in D.C. at either Bethesda Naval, or Walter Reed Medical Hospital. And, the best part is that they can't send me overseas. So, what do you think?" Rebekah folded her hands in front of her, biting her lip, which was a habit she hoped to break. She studied her moms face, trying to see what she was thinking. But, her mom was really good at hiding what she was thinking or feeling. 'She learned that from dad' Rebekah thought.

"I think…..that, if you want to follow in your Fathers footsteps, sort-of, then I will support you 100%. After all, you've followed in mine all of these years. Joining the military is a good choice. By the way, how does Jethro feel about this?" Jenny placed one of her hands on top of Becky's and gave her a sincere smile.

"Well, that's what I had just got done asking him when you came down the stairs. Amazingly enough, he is fine with it. Of course, he told me, that, as his baby girl, he wasn't crazy about the idea, but if I chose to go in, he would back my decision. He's just being a protective father. That's all."

"Wow. Ever since I introduced you two, he has changed a lot in 72 hours. This is a good thing. But, it could also be a bad thing."

"Yeah. But wait till after the wedding. Then we'll be living with him 24/7. I just hope one thing."

"What's that?"

"That, when you two come back from the honeymoon, he won't start building a boat in our basement." Rebekah and Jenny looked at each other and laughed at the thought. Their basement was sort-of a girl's room. They went down there once a week or so for a girls day in. They did facials, manicures/pedicures, acrylic nails, etc.

"He does that, we'll have to move our spa to another room….and we would probably only see him around work and meal times. I don't think we could move it though. It's the only room that has enough space and is quiet and relaxing. Oh well, we'll figure things out eventually. It will take a little while to get used to it, but we still have time."

"Yeah, but I can't wait till we all get moved in together. He will be moving in with us right?

Jenny giggled. "Yes. We talked it over. This place is bigger, so he can move in here instead of us trying to squeeze in his place. Its only one bed, one bath."

"Yeah…that wouldn't have worked out. Not between me and you competing for adequate bathroom time." Rebekah leaned back and ran her fingers through her long red hair. She had straightened it today so she could put it back into a ponytail for work.

"Sometimes we act more like sisters rather than mother and daughter. When's our first dress fitting Hun?"

"Tomorrow at fifteen hundred hours. I have secured a private jet to fly me, you, Cynthia, Kate Abby, and Ducky to Klienfelds. You do want Ducky there, right?"

" Yeah, I mean, after all, he is closest thing to a father figure I have."

"Yeah, I didn't know dad, and I was going to get married, I'd ask Ducky. Becky stood up and cracked her back.

"Ready to go home for thee night?"

"Yeah. I have something for us to do. It goes along with the wedding plans." Jenny stood up

and gathered her things.

"Can I open your gift now?" Jenny picked up the little pink bag."

"Yeah. Sure."

Jenny reached into the bag, and pulled out something wrapped in tissue paper. She sat the bag aside and unwrapped the gift. What she found was a silky black, sexy nightie. She opened the card and read what Becky had written, trying not to blush.

"Hope you have 'fun' on your honeymoon mom! P.S. Don't do anything I wouldn't do! Just kidding! Love, Rebekah."

Jenny's checked turned red. Thanks Becky. I'm surprised you're not grossed out at the thought of me and your dad …..You know…"

"Having sex? No. You did before. And this is your honeymoon. I'm not gonna expect you not to. It's practically a tradition. You're adults…and you'll be married. Your choice.

Becky handed her mom her jacket, and, while outing her on, winked at her mom. She knew they were thinking of the same thing. It was typical of them. After all, similar minds think a like.

Later that night, Becky finally asked her mom the question that she had been hesitating to ask. "What do you think of Tony, as a person?"

"He's a good man. Likes to tease women, keep them on their toes. Cute, for 22…Why?"

"Well, I was thinking of asking him to be my escort to Junior Prom."

"That's coming up soon. Have you thought dresses?"

"Yeah. And, get this. Kate and I were talking about it, and dad was at his desk. All of the sudden, he got up, walked over to my desk, handed me his credit card, and told me to buy the dress that made me feel like a princess."

"Really? Wow. He really is going all out."

"He's never done that before?"

"No. He never gave his card out to anyone. Except me one time in Paris to go get some food."

"I wish he wouldn't spoil me. I want to be his daughter, ya know. Have to ask for the card or something. But, he's just giving it to me. Not making me work for it. I understand if he wants to make a good impression. But, he already has."

"Maybe you should tell him that."

"Yeah, maybe I should. I will. First thing Friday." Jenny gave Rebekah a serious 'Gibbs' look.

"Okay I'll do it tomorrow. I promise." Jenny giggled and shook her head. She knew where Becky got the famous line from. Abby. She spent so much time with her, she was starting to rub off on her. But in a good way.

Three long days had passed since her first week of TOD on her Fathers team. Today, Rebekah was turning 17. In twelve months, she would officially be an agent and publically welcomed by her mom and dad in a special ceremony. It wasn't that long, but to her, it seemed like a lifetime. She found herself sitting at her mom's desk, putting the last final touches on the details of the wedding.

'Beep'

"Yes Cynthia?"

"Mother would like to see you downstairs Rebekah."

"Thank you Cynthia."

'I wonder what she wants to see me about. Probably an interesting case they need help with."

Rebekah walked out of the office, and headed toward the stairs to find palmer standing there.

"Can I help you Palmer?"

"You sure can. Here, put this on." He handed her a blindfold.

"Um…okay." She put the blind-fold on, completely confused now.

"I'll guide you down the stairs. Just listen to me and you'll be fine."

Palmer guided her toward the stairs and told her when to step down. He guided her around to the desk area, where she could hear Abby saying, 'Shut up Dinozzo, or she'll know'.

"Okay, you can take off your blindfold now." As she lifted her blindfold, her mom and dad appeared from behind McGee and Tony holding a 2 layer white cake with pink and red roses all over it, and big letters saying 'Happy Sweet 17th Rebekah!' They all broke out singing, 'Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday Dear Rebekah! Happy Birthday to you!' "Make a wish and blow out the candles." She closed her eyes, wish in the one thing she really wanted. The wedding to go off without a hitch, and for them to be together for the rest of their lives. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and blow out the candles.

"Yay! Let's eat cake."

"Hold it. We'll go up to my office. That way, we can use my table."

Abby steeped forward and placed a diamond tiara on her head, and handed her a bouquet of 17 black roses. "When you turn twenty one, we're going to have the biggest blow out ever. Ill even bar tend."

"If you say so Abbs." They all went up to the office, laughing and giggling, finally with something else on their minds besides the wedding and the current case.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_**Three long, challenging, chaotic months had passed since she meet her father Jethro. As the wedding drew closer, she began to become happier and happier. But, as with most things, she also had had her share of stressful moments. Her mom was a nervous wreck, although she was trying to conceal it. The wedding was 3 weeks away, but her mom said it felt like tomorrow.**_

"_**Hi Hun. What are you doing?" Jenny walked into Becky's room to find her standing in front of the mirror, holding her bridesmaid dress up in front of her.**_

"_**Trying to picture how I'm going to look in this on the wedding day."**_

"_**Wanna try it on again?"**_

"_**Yes, but we all agreed to wait till the wedding day before we see ourselves in the dress again. I only have to wait three weeks. No biggie."**_

"_**Are you sure?'**_

"_**Yeah. I can't wait to see everyone dressed up. Its going to be gorgeous."**_

"_**It is."**_

"_**Is dad wearing his black suit?"**_

"_**No. He's having his Marine uniform Tailored to fit him now. He's put on a little weight since he wore it last. He wants to wear it. He wore it when he married Shannon. I've seen the wedding photos. Gorgeous wedding."**_

"_**Doesn't it bug you that you got Shannon's ring. Not your own, and he's wearing the same thing that he wore when he married her?"**_

"_**No. it makes me feel special. He told me that none of his other wives wore this ring because they weren't as special as Shannon. I'm just as special to him as she was. He was never going to leave her, and he won't leave me."**_

"_**Awwwwwww…That's so romantic! But, you don't feel like you're being compared to her?"**_

"_**No. He's just simply saying that I'm the one…well, the second, true love of his life. He didn't feel the same about the other three." Jenny ran her hand lightly over the bottom of Becky's dress.**_

"_**I'm getting a small vibe that you regret saying yes."**_

"_**I am by no means regretting it. I was waiting for that moment way too long to even think of regretting it." She paused as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I just wish my mom and dad were still here."**_

"_**They are, Mom. In spirit. They are looking down on you and me right now, and they are gonna look down on us on your wedding day and cry tears of joy. Rebekah went to her bed, sat down beside her mom, and took her mom in a hug.**_

"_**I know, Hun, I know…. I'm gonna ask Ducky to give me away. He's the closest 'father figure' I have. He's known me since I was a Probie, much like yourself."**_

"_**I know that he would be honored…" Rebekah wiped the tears from her eyes and started to laugh.**_

"_**What are you laughing at?"**_

"_**At us. Our make-ups running, our eyes are red. We look horrible, and our meeting is in an **_

_**hour. We still haven't eaten dinner."**_

"_**Ha-ha. You know what, Lets order in tonight."**_

"_**Chinese?"**_

"_**How about Pizza?"**_

"_**Sounds good."**_

"_**I thought you may say that. It's a nice change."**_

"_**Yeah, it is."**_

"_**I'll go order the pizza and fix my make-up."**_

"_**I'm gonna fix mine too. Let me know when it's here."**_

"_**Okay. I will."**_

"_**Oh, and mom?"**_

"_**Yes Bekah?**_

"_**Love you."**_

"_**Love you too." Rebekah smiled as her mom walked out and closed the door. She felt a wave of excitement rush over her as she thought of her mom and dad…finally together forever.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**The next day, Jenny took the elevator down to autopsy, hoping Ducky would be down there and had a moment to talk.**

"**She entered autopsy to find Ducky sitting at his desk going over an autopsy report.**

"**Ducky? Do you have a minute…..to talk?"**

"**Well, Hello there Mrs. Gibbs. What do you wish to speak to me about?" Ducky sat the autopsy report aside, and with a twinkle in his eye, turned his attention to Jenny.**

"**Okay. Number one, I'm not married to Jethro yet, and number two, now and even after the wedding you can still call me Director or Jenny. But, that's not why I'm here."**

"**Oh, I knew that."**

"**Ducky as you know, my mother passed away many years ago, and my father passed away twelve years ago."**

"**Yes. What a tragedy…where exactly are you going with this?"**

"**Ducky, would you do me the honor of giving me away?"**

"**Why Jenny, I would be more than honored. After all, you are like a daughter to me. Ducky got up and gave Jenny a hug. "It would be my pleasure to walk you down the aisle, my dear."**

"**Thanks Ducky."**

"**You're Welcome." Jenny broke the embrace and walked out of autopsy with a sigh of relief. She finally had everyone she needed for the wedding party.**

**Back in her office, Jenny was going over some Ops that she had been working on over the past couple of weeks. Years of working arms dealers operation in Europe all added up to this one, which was lead by LaGranwille. Jenny had been trying for 10 years to bring him down. Now, she was so close, she couldn't wait to put a double tap in his heart. Or one in his head. He was not only an arms dealer, but he had killed her father in the very study she now used as her own. She had sent Tony on so many undercover missions tracking his every move. He was also 'involved' with LaGranwille's daughter, Jeanne. She often felt that there was something more between Tony and Jeanne than there was supposed to be. She hoped that he wasn't too involved. He was only supposed to be dating her so that he could track LaGranwilles movement. When it was over, he was to break up with her, but something told her that probably wouldn't happen.**

'**Beep'**

"**Yes Cynthia?"**

**Kate and Abby wish to see you Director."**

"**Send them in." Jenny closed the folder and took her glasses off just as the girls walked in.**

"**Can I help you girls?" Jenny stood up and walked over to stand in front of them.**

"**Yes. We brought you a little gift." Abby held out a little pink bag with tissue paper sticking out of it.**

"**Thank you guys so much. Did you know about the gift Becky gave me?" Jenny took the bag from Abby and began to open it. She was mentally preparing herself for anything. After all, this was Abby. Kate was more modest. But, Abby wasn't.**

"**Yeah. May I just say that she has really good taste." Abby grinned at Jenny, knowing that she probably blushed when she opened it.**

"…**A garter! The one thing I forgot about! Thank you guys!" Jenny put the lace garter back into the bag and gave Kate and Abby a group hug. "I hope nothing changes between us. Even if I am marrying your boss." Abby chuckled.**

"**Nothing will change Director. If anything it will bring us closer."**

"**Yeah, after all, we are family…I just hate claiming Tony." Kate smiled. "But we're still a **

**family."**

"**That's good to know girls. Don't forget. The next wedding rehearsal is in two days. Try to bring the heels you will be wearing on the wedding day, that way we can get used to them and break them in. We'll want to be comfortable on the wedding day. It will be long."**

"**But it will be totally worth it."**

"**I know. Wow. It still feels like a dream. I still can't believe I'm getting married."**

"**You better believe it. In 7 days you will be Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs."**

"**Yeah…Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs…Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs…I like the sound of that."**

"**So do we…Just do us a favor?"**

"**Sure what is it?"**

"**On the wedding day, eat something so you don't faint on the alter."**

"**I will, I promise."**

"**You will what?"**

"**Eat something before the wedding so I don't faint at the alter, but I can't promise that I wont be nervous."**

"**We know that you'll be nervous. We'll be nervous too. Just remember to take deep breaths and relax."**

"**Easier said than done."**

"**True, but doesn't hurt to try."**

"**Try what?" Gibbs walked in with two coffees in his hands, unannounced, as usual.**

"**Trying not to be nervous on my wedding day."**

"**Ah. Piece of cake for me. Can't say the same for you."**

"**Well, you've done this four times. This is my first."**

"**Wow. Haven't heard those words in awhile…" Gibbs handed Jenny her coffee and grinned.**

"**I haven't heard you say that since Paris Jethro."**

"**Same thing here Jen."**

**Abby rolled her eyes. This was awkward. "Okay, I'm not embarrassed hearing about your sex life, but for some reason this is just a little too awkward."**

"**I agree with Abby, Jethro."**

"**Yup. So do I."**

"**What did you need Jethro?"**

"**Does a man need a reason to see the women he loves?"**

"**No, but you could at least make up a reason."**

"**Could have but didn't." Jethro gave Jenny a kiss on the cheek and left, anxiously awaiting **

**when she would finally be his forever.**

"**Slow down Abby. There should be twenty-four counts between the entrance and the first **

**pew."**

"**Sorry. I'm just not used to walking so slow."**

"**You'll get the hang of it. Besides, the dress and train will slow you down."**

"**I never thought of that."**

"**Let's try this again people. You've almost got it down." The wedding coordinator clapped **

**her hands and cued the pianist to restart the music.**

"**Okay. We'll start from the top. The wedding party lined back up in order, and Jenny stood on the left of the entrance, across from Ducky, out of sight from Jethro when they opened the doors for the rest of the party. As Jenny was watching the party go up the aisle, her heartbeat began to quicken. She was getting excited. Kate called it FTBS, or First Time Bride Syndrome. It made sense. She heard the cue to walk to Ducky. She met him in the middle, and began her long walk to the alter, smiling at Jethro the whole way. This was just practice, but in a couple of days she would finally be doing this for real. As she walked up the aisle with Ducky at her side, it finally became real to her. 'Wow,' she thought. 'Jethro looks so calm up there. Of course, he's done this four times.'**

"**Who gives this bride away?"**

"**I do." Ducky answered as if he had done it before. He turned to Jenny, pretending to lift her blusher, gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he took her left hand in his right, and Jethro's left in his left, and joined their hands. It was a symbol of the Brides family giving their blessing on the wedding. The rest of the rehearsal continued without a problem. She just hoped it went that way on the wedding day.**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Abby, could you fill up the glasses with Champagne?

"Sure thing Jenny."

"Thanks." In just a few short hours, she and Jethro would finally be husband and wife.

"Does Gibbs want bourbon?" Abby hesitated as she to Jenny and Jethro's glasses.

"Um…give him some bourbon. If he wants champagne, we can always get him a glass."

"Okies." Abby went on pouring the champagne, humming the wedding march to herself. She was so excited. Weddings always got her excited. She could never seem to figure out why though.

"Abby, its time to get ready. Let the waiters finish up. Kate peeped her head in the door, her hair already prepped for styling.

"Ok, Kate. How's the Director holding up? Abby put the bottle down and headed out of the reception hall.

"Holding up rather well I'd say. But, I bet you 10 bucks she crumbles before we walk down the aisle."

"You are so on."

Abby and Kate shook hands, and then walked into the room they were using to get ready. Jenny was setting in a chair with a hairdresser curling her hair into long gorgeous ringlets. Rebekah was sitting beside her, getting her make-up done.

"When I'm done with make-up, someone can take my spot. It doesn't really matter who."

"Is Ducky here yet?" Jenny asked as the hair dresser was finishing the last couple curls.

"Yeah he was going into the guys' room with his tux. I didn't see Gibbs though."

"He's here. I had Ducky bring him so I knew he would be here and have enough time to get ready."

"That's good."

"Director?"

"Yes Abby?"

"Where's Cynthia?"

"She's already done, so she' in the room next door getting dressed."

"Oh."

"Okay Becky your turn." Jenny got up and let Becky sit down to get her hair done, and Kate took the make-up chair.

"I'm not getting in my gown yet. I'm gonna be the last one. I want to surprise you all with my gown. Only Rebekah has a small idea of what it looks like, but I've tweaked it since she seen it last."

"I bet it's gorgeous."

"That, it is."

"Your turn Abby." Kate got up and Abby sat down. It didn't take long to do make-up on Kate. She stood beside Rebekah waiting to get her hair done.

"What do you think guys?" Cynthia came out, her gorgeous Italian blue dress moving softly with every step, the long train trailing behind her.

"Oh! You look so gorgeous." All three girls, Rebekah, Abby, and Kate all sad at the same time. They burst out laughing at that.

Rebekah and Kate dresses were the same style, but, instead they were Dutch Pink. Abby wanted the other blue dress. Apparently, pink didn't look very good on her.

"Okay. Kate, you're up for hair now." Becky got up and headed into the changing room.

"Be back out in a few." Jenny sat down on the bed, and, taking a deep breath, said I'm gonna admit something girls."

"What?"

"I'm a nervous wreck. "I've only tried staying strong because I wanted everything to seem as if it was going smoothly."

"It's okay to be nervous. We all are."

"Yeah. I mean, you may be the bride, but we are just as nervous as you are."

"Thanks for understanding." Jenny started to tear up. "I'm sorry…..I'm just sad. I always pictured this day with my dad here to walk me down the aisle."

"Don't apologize….."

"It's a sign of weakness… I know. Gibbs drilled them into my head as a field agent too."

"They all giggled. That was one thing they all had in common. Gibbs was always drilling the rules into their heads everyday, making sure they followed them.

"Is everyone almost done?"

"Kate is almost and Abby needs her hair done. Then we all get dressed."

"Rebekah came out in her pink dress, with a huge grin on her face. "I love this dress. It's gorgeous. It fits even better than it did the store."

"You look like a princess." Kate got done with her hair and headed to the room. "I hope mines fits that good. I think I may have lost some weight."

"I'm sure it will look fine, Kate." Jenny gave Kate a smile and a wink. She couldn't wait till the girls finally got to see her dress."

As Abby finished up with hair and went and got dressed, Rebekah caught her mother's eye in the mirror. She could see the sadness and the nervousness. She wasn't hiding it very well.

"Mom, is everything okay?"

"Yes. Just last minute butterflies. I'm okay I'm promise."

"Are you sure?" Rebekah gave her mom the famous stare.

"Yes, I'm sure that I'm fine. A little nervous, but fine." Jenny gently moved a curl back into its place. Becky could see that she was nervous. It was just too obvious.

Becky walked over to her mom and sat down beside her. She took her moms hands in her and gave them a little squeeze.

"You're missing Grandma and Grandpa, aren't you?" Jenny looked up at Rebekah and shook her head. "Yeah. I always pictured mama and daddy being here."

"They're here. They are looking down on us now. Look, I think they're crying. It's raining outside." Jenny looked to the window, watching the rain trickle down the window. She let out a little laugh, and tears began welling in her eyes.

"Don't cry you." Here dry your eyes. Its time to get ready." Becky handed her mom a tissue, smiling at her.

"Wow. You actually sound more like a mom instead of a daughter."

"I learned from the best, ya know."

"That you did."

"Come on. You don't want to be late for your wedding." Kate and Abby came out, all dressed and looking amazing.

"Director, they are waiting for you in there."

"Kate, call me Jenny. This is my wedding. Only call me Director at the office."

"Okay. I guess it's just hard for me to call my boss by name and not by his or her title."

"It's okay. It takes time to get used to it…But, you will". Jenny disappeared into the changing room with butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't wait till the girls seen her dress. She hoped they loved it as much as she did.

"I bet her dress is absolutely stunning." Abby carefully sat down on the bed, hoping to not wrinkle the dress.

"Why do you say that?" Kate sat down in the chair across from Abby.

"Because Kate. Jenny has really good taste, and so does Becky. They know their fashion."

"Thank you Abby. You have great taste too ya know."

"Thank you. Ya know, you'd look good in my clothes."

"Mom would freak if I dressed like you."

"I know. That's the fun of it." Becky shook her head, giving Abby an evil grin." Maybe on Halloween. We'll go as twins."

"Cool."

"Okay. Are you ready out there?" Jenny stood on the other side of the door listening to the girls scramble around to prepare to have their socks knocked off.

"Hold on, we're missing someone."

"Who?"

"Me." Ducky walked in, and gave all of the girls a hug. "You all look smashing."

"Thanks Ducky."

"Okay mom, you can come out now." The French doors swung open, revealing Jenny standing in her long gown. It was fitted to the waist with a sweet heart cut top. All of the way down the bodice was jeweled. She sparkled from head to toe. The bottom of the gown was an A-line/ball-gown style with little jewel patterns going down it. A long, cathedral style train followed behind her. Her veil went clear down to the end of the train, and a chest length blusher. On top of the veil was her diamond tiara, which a bride out of a movie. All of the girls gasped and 'ooohhhed' and 'awwwwwed'. Ducky had tears forming in his eyes. Rebekah began to cry.

"Mom, you look…….Amazing!" Rebekah gave her mom a hug, and Cynthia, Abby, and

Kate joined in. They broke the hug, and Jenny walked over to Ducky."

"You look absolutely stunning Jenny."

"Thank you Ducky." She gave him a hug, and as Rebekah was drying her tears and making-sure her make up wasn't messed up, a knock came at the door."

Tony cracked the door, and said, "I'm not gonna come in I promise.

"Is Gibbs with you?"

"No."

"Okay."

"Just thought I would tell you it's time to get into our places."

"Already?!" Jenny's eyes got huge.

"Yeah, everyone is seated and ready. Gibbs and Fornell are getting ready to walk up the

aisle as we speak."

""Hoh boy."

"Mom, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a big adrenaline rush." Everyone went out of the room in the order they were to walk up the aisle. Kate, Rebekah, Abby and Cynthia joined with the guys to form their groups. Kate and McGee, Rebekah and Tony, Abby and Palmer, Cynthia and Gerald. They got to the entrance to the sanctuary, lined up, and Jenny and Ducky got into their places. Jenny started taking deep breaths, calming her nerves down. She gave each of the girls and guys one last hug. Just as she got back into her spot, the wedding march started. The doors swung open, and Kate and McGee started up the aisle. Rebekah and Tony followed. As the last group made their way to the alter, Jenny looked over to Ducky, giving him a smile. Ducky smiled back, still not able to fully comprehend that Jenny and Jethro was getting married.

Finally, all of the wedding party was at their places in the front of the church. Jenny heard her cue. As the big wooden doors swung opens, she walked to Ducky, meeting him in the middle and taking his arm. She and Ducky began their slow adventure to the front. As she walked, She looked at Jethro, who was grinning form ear to ear back at her with a hint of tears in his eyes. She realized that tears were forming in her eyes as well. They finally arrived at the end of the aisle and stopped. The preacher looked to Ducky after everyone had taken their seat and asked, "Who gives this bride?"

"I do." Ducky turned to Jenny, lifted her blusher, kissed her on the cheek and put the blusher back down. Jenny handed her bouquet of lavender flowers and white roses to Kate. Ducky took her left hand in his left and Jethros left in his right. He brought their hands together, then sat down in the front row. Jenny stepped up onto the alter with Jethro, and the wedding moved into full swing.

"This still seems like a dream." Kate whispered as she leaned over to Rebekah.

"I know. Did you see the tears in my moms eyes?"

"Yeah. I so won the bet."

"What bet?"

"The one between me and Abby..."

"About?"

"I bet her 10 dollars she would either cry or have some sort of nervous breakdown before the wedding.."

"Yup. You won the bet."

"I know."

"SHH...They're beginning their vows. "Rebakah and Kate turned their attention to Jenny and Jethro.

"Do you, Jenny, take Jethro to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, till death do you part?"

"I Do."

"And do you Jethro, take Jenny to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward till death do you part?"

"I Do."

"Repeat after me. 'I, Leroy Jethro Gibbs'

"I, Leroy Jethro Gibbs,"

"Take thee, Jennifer Marie Shepard, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love honor and cherish form this day forward..."

"Take thee, Jennifer Marie Shepard, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold to love honor and cherish from this day forward.."

"For better for worse, for richer for poorer, for sickness and in health till death do we part."

"For better for worse, for richer for poorer, for sickness and in health till death do we part." Jethro gave Jenny's hand a gentle squeeze, and the preacher turned to Jenny.

"Jenny, repeat after me.. 'I, Jennifer Marie Shepard, take the, Leroy Jethro Gibbs,

"I, Jennifer Marie Shepard, take the Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Rebekah could hear the shakiness in her moms voice.

"To be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love honor and cherish, form this day forward.."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold to love honor and cherish for this day forward.."

"For better for worse, for richer, for poorer, for sickness and in health, till death do we part."

Jenny took a deep breath. "For better for worse for richer for poorer for sickness and in health till death do we part."

The preacher turned to the wedding party. "May we have the rings?"

Fornell handed Jenny's to Gibbs, and Kate handed Gibbs' to Jenny.

Jethro took Jenny's hand in his and positioned ring partway on her finger and began. " I give you this ring as token of my of my faithfulness, love, and affection for you." As he slid the ring the rest of the way onto her finger, he said, " With this ring, I thee wed."

Jenny took Jethros left hand, positioned the ring partway onto his finger, and began. "I give you this ring as a token of my faithfulness, love, and affection for you. She slid the ring the rest of the way in. "With this ring, I thee wed."

The preacher closed his bible as everyone quietly readied the rice to throw.

"With the power vested in me, and with God and your family and friends as witness to your

public proclamation of your love for one another, I now pronounce you man and wife." Jethro, while holding Jenny's hands, stepped on the glass in the cloth that was on the floor, a symbol that the groom would forever be faithful. "You may kiss the bride."

Jethro lifted Jenny's blusher as she let out a little giggle. He took Jenny into his arm and kissed her. As the kiss ended, everyone cheered and clapped and Tony whistled making everyone laugh. Jenny and Jethro turned to face the audience, Jenny took Jethros arm, and the preacher said the words she had longed to hear for so many years.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Everyone cheered again, and threw the rice as the bride and groom made their way down the aisle. As the wedding party followed, she noticed it was raining. She glanced at the ceiling, knowing that Grandma and Grandpa were looking down on this wonderful moment, crying tears of happiness. She focused back on the wedding, took Tonys arm and followed the wedding party. She smiled and noticed that tears were slowing going down her cheeks. She had completed the one thing she always wanted to do: She brought her mom and dad together forever. She now had a complete family. Outside the church, as the wedding party was preparing to get into the limos and head to the reception hall, Jenny walked up to the girls and gave all of them a big group hug. The guys did the same with Gibbs, then they switched. They all got into the limos. Jenny and Jethro in one, the rest of the party in the other. As everyone talked and laughed, Rebekah felt attracted to Tony. In the back of her mind she felt she had found the man she had been looking for. She wondered if Tony felt the same about looked to Tony just as he looked over at her. The moment their eyes met, she knew he was that special someone she had been looking for. They quickly broke eye contact and continued talking to everyone else. They soon arrived at the reception hall with Jenny and Jethro behind them. Everyone went in to the hall except Jenny and Jethro who were waiting for their moment. Tony and Rebekah stayed behind.

"Tony..."

"Rebekah..." They both started talking at the same time.

"You first." Rebekah blushed.

"Okay...Becky, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure go ahead."

"What do you think of me? In all honesty..Stories put aside."

Becky giggled and took a deep breath.

"I think that you are a wonderful, cheerful, funny guy with this amazingly attractive sensitive side."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, you are saying you are attracted to me?"

"Yes. Big time."

"Haha. I told Probilicous, but he wouldn't believe me."

"Tony. Would you.....Geesh… I'm not good at this."

"Take your time..."

"Tony, would you escort me to my junior prom in 3 weeks?"

"I would be honored. Wow. I never thought I would get the chance to go to prom for a third time. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Thanks Tony." Becky kissed him on the cheek. "We'd better get going if we are going to be in there before mom and dad." Becky took Tony's arm and they walked into the reception hall laughing. Tony was smiling for more reasons than one. Becky liked him...Now he just needed to get up the courage to ask her out. He had never been nervous to ask a girl out before.

"What is your honest opinion of Tony Jethro?" Jenny laced her fingers into his.

"He's a damn good agent."

"I don't mean about his work. Just in general."

"Good guy. Good sense of humor. Knows how to cheer people up when they are down. Has some commitment issues, but treats ladies with respect. Not like animals. Why are you asking me all of this Jen?" Jethro turned on the seat to face Jenny better.

"Because Becky wanted to ask Tony to escort her to her prom. I just wanted to know your opinion of Tony though."

I was hoping she would ask a team member. At least she didnt choose Elf Lord."

"Who's Elf Lord?"

"McGee. Its his nickname on a computer game."

"Why not McGee?"

"I just cant see him as the prom going kind of person. He would have a harder time blending in than Tony would."

"True. It settled then. You are okay with Tony going to prom with Becky?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad. Jenny leaned in and gave Jethro a kiss. A knock came on the window and the door opened.

"Oh...I'm sorry...I. just...They're ready for you agent Gibbs, Director."

"Its okay Palmer. One more thing. Never apologize its a sign of weakness. And, call us Gibbs and Jenny."

"Sure thing Director...I mean Jenny." Jenny smiled and Jethro climbed out of the limo. Jenny slid over and took Jethros hand and carefully got out of the limo. Palmer had already went back into the hall.

"Well, this is it Mrs. Gibbs."

"I love the sound of that."

"Sound of what?"

"Mrs. Gibbs."

"Me too. I'll say it a million times a day." They smiled and walked into the reception hall, knowing that they would be together for the rest of their lives.

30 minutes into the wedding, Jethro went up onto the stage and put on his little ear mic. No one knew what he was going to do. Everyone went silent and turned their attention to him.

"I would like to ask my beautiful bride to join me on stage." A spotlight floated over the crowd and landed on Jenny as she made her way onto the stage. When she finally joined him on stage, he took her hands into his and gave the DJ the cue. The song, 'Our love is unconditional' came blasting out of the speakers. Tears formed in her eyes. It was her favorite song. Jethro knew that. He began to sing:

'Our love is unconditional, we knew it from the start.

I see it in your eyes, you can feel it form my heart.

From here on after lets stay the way we are right now.

And share all the love and laughter, that a lifetime will allow.'

' I cross my heart, and promise to

give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true.

In all the world you'll never find

A love as true as mine'

'You will always be the miracle

that makes my life complete

and as long as there's a breath in me

Ill make yours just a sweet.

As we look into the future

Its as far as we can see

So lets make each tomorrow be the best

that it can be.'

"I cross my heart and promise to

give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true.

In all the world

you'll never find

a love as true as mine'

'And if along the way we find the day

it starts to storm, you've got the promise of my love

to keep you warm.'

'In all the world, you'll never find

a love as true as mine.'

'A love as true as mine.'

By the time the song was over, Jenny was crying along with Kate, Abby, Cynthia and Becky. When the song ended, Everyone cheered and Jenny gave Jethro a gigantic hug. This had to be the sweetest thing he had ever done. Later on in the reception. After they had cut the cake and took a sip of champagne with their arms intertwined, It was time to throw the bouquet. Jenny went up onto the stage, everyone gathered around. Becky was standing between Kate and Tony in the front row not wanting this night to end. Jenny threw the bouquet and Rebekah caught it. She knew what that meant. Gibbs took the garter off of Jenny's leg and handed it to Tony.

"I'm gonna enjoy this. Oww!" Gibbs head slapped him." I meant that in a good way boss."

"I know."

"Then why did you slap me?"

"As a warning"

For what?"

"You mess with my daughter the wrong way Dinozzo, Ill kill you myself."

"Got it boss."Rebekah sat down and lifted the bottom of her gown. Tony bent down on one knee, and put the garter on Becky's leg. He had never planned on hurting her. He respected her too much.

"You know what this means right Becky?" Abby came up to her as she stood up and straightened the bottom of the gown.

"What what means?"

"You caught the bouquet."

"Yeah, and?"

"That means you are the next one to get married."

"That will be a long while from now. I'm not out of high school yet."

"True, but you're still next."

"if dad doesn't scare the guy I plan to marry away before the big day."

"Gibbs may be protective, but, if he likes him, there wont be any problems."

"I hope so. Oh, guess what."

"What?"

"I asked Tony to escort me to prom."

"Really what did he say?"

"He said that he would be honored."

"Yay! Do you have a dress?"

"No, I thought of just wearing this one. Saving money."

"That could work.."

"Yeah."

"Well, its time to send your mom and dad off on their honeymoon."

"Yeah..Lets do it."

"Are you sure you want to stay at the house by yourself honey?"

"Yes mom, I'll be fine."

"Okay. here's the key. Call me if you get lonely or need something. If you cant reach me, call one of the team members."

"I will. Now go. Times a-wasting. You don't want to miss your flight or your honeymoon.

We'll be fine Tony will be in charge of the team. I'm acting Director. We'll get through."

"Okay....Love you!"

"We love you too!"

Everyone gave Jenny and Jethro one last got into the Limo, followed by Jethro. He closed the door, and as they went down the road, she watched the cans bounce along behind. They were Tonys idea. As the limo went out of sight, they all went back into the hall and cleaned it up. Rebekah finally arrived home at 3 in the morning, exhausted. She closed the door and locked it, a habit she would never give up. She went into her moms study pausing in the doorway. In two weeks, the now silent room would be filled with the sounds of 'Eastern European ops' and we need to find the murderer.' Dinner would be different too. Instead of two plates, there would be three. She even wondered if there might be a new baby in the near future. She smiled at the thought of having a baby in the house. It would be a nice change. She walked over to the bookshelf, pulled out an old family album and sat down behind the desk. As she flipped through the pages, it brought back memories from all of the birthday parties and Christmases she had spent with her mom. She finally knew what she had felt missing for all of those years. Her dad. Now it was complete. She smiled flashing back to the moment when she had laid her eyes on her dad for the very first time. She was ten, spending the Saturday at work with her mom. She never told Gibbs that she was his daughter, mainly because her mom told her not to. The best moment of her life was the dad she and her dad hugged for the first time. That day he found out she was his daughter. She fell asleep in the study sitting in her moms chair with her gown still on, and the album open to the picture Abby had taken of Her, Her mom and her dad on her 17th birthday. the photo beside it was the whole group, standing around the table in her moms office, the cake in front of them. She would never forget that day.

The next morning, she went to work with butterflies in her stomach. Today was her first day as Acting Director of NCIS. Director of a Federal Agency...She had here work cut out for her. Thank goodness for Cynthia. Without her, she would be lost. She arrived in her moms office to find a large stack of folders in the 'in box'. 'Great'. she thought. 'Not even Noon and I already have to sign all of this stuff.' She sighed, took a deep breath, and began. She had large shoes to fill. But, she would manage. As she was deeply entranced in a recent autopsy report from Ducky, her moms private phone line rang. She hesitated from answering it, hoping Cynthia would get it. When it rang three times and Cynthia didnt answer it, she picked it up. "Hello. Acting Director Shepard speaking.."

"Wow, very formal. Good job Honey."

"Mom! How's the honey moon going?"

"Its wonderful, but, I'll tell you more when we get back. How's the work load?"

"There was already a stack of rather thick folders waiting in your in box when I arrived at 0730 this morning. I'm almost through half of them."

"Anything of interest?"

"Not really. Weapon requisition forms from dads team. Request forms for gloves and things for the team, Abby and Ducky. Lab material requests from Abby, and a speaking request for you at a local elementary school. They are having a 'Women who head government agencies' day."

"Sounds like the normal day. Accept the Speaking request for me. I enjoy talking to young women that want to achieve high status' like me."

"A lot of people look up to you. You are a role model to a lot of young women."

"I know. Sometimes it can be intimidating though. If you do the wrong thing, sometimes those people who look up to you can do the same thing. That's not good."

"I know. Its almost lunch time, but I will probably eat lunch either in here or in MTAC. I have a video conference with SECNAV in 30 minutes."

"What about?"

"I think he wants to discuss stuff about our recent case."

"Oh. If you want, I can patch into MTAC from here, and we can both speak with him."

"That would be great. I've never talked to SECNAV, so I'm really nervous."

"Its not that bad once you get used to it. Everyone feels intimidated by him at one point. He's sort-of NCIS' boss."

"Don't remind me. It'll just make the nervousness worse."

"Okay. I won't. Well, honey, I'm gonna get off of here and let you get back to work. Ill set up the laptop. Let Marie in MTAC know, so when you go in for conference, I can be patched

in."

"Okay I will. Talk to you in a little while. Make sure dad knows. Wouldn't want to interrupt anything."

"I will make sure. Love ."

"love you too. Tell dad I love him."

"I will."

"Bye mom."

"Bye." Becky hung up the phone and took a deep breath. She still couldn't get used to the fact that her mom was married. It still seemed so unreal. She left her moms office and entered MTAC, the huge Plasma screen blank. "Marie, my mom is setting up the laptop in her hotel room. She wants to be patched in so we can both talk to SECNAV. Let him know."

"Sure thing Director."

'I'm not Director. Just acting Director...but, you can call me Director if its easier for you."

"Okay Director." Director. That's a title she could probably never get used to. She often thought that she could take hers moms place, if she needed to, but that would never happen.

"Director, Tony is attempting to enter MTAC."

"Let him in." Tony came into MTAC with a big smile on his face. " 'Morning Beck." Becky gave him a 'what did you just call me' look. "I mean Director."

"That's better. What do you need Tony?"

"Just wanted to see how your first day as Director was going."

"ACTING Director. And, Its going fine. A lot of work comes with it, but I'm getting through. How's the team-leading going?"

"Pretty good. Probie and Ziva are having a little difficulty adjusting to me being in charge, but they'll be fine."

"Don't get used to it. Gibbs will be back in two weeks. Then, you go back to being a senior field agent. And, I go back to being Probie. But, you still have to be nice to me. Remember, I'm really good friends with your boss'. "Tony began to speak, then quickly shut his mouth. He knew he had no argument against what Becky had just said. "Glad everything is going good." Have you heard anything from your mom and dad?"

"Mom called me this morning to see how things were going. She said the honeymoon was going great. I have a video conference in ten minutes with SECNAV. She'll be joining us via satellite from their Hotel room.

"Wow. Hope Gibbs knows. If not, it could turn into an embarrassing moment."

"She told me she would tell him. I already motioned that possibility to her. She just smiled."

Tonys phone rang just then. " Dinozzo........be right there...Have McGee gas the truck." Tony hung up and began running to the door. They had a case to go investigate. "Tell them I said Hi!"

"I will! Marie, I'm gonna call my mom. When I give you the signal, patch her in."

"Sure thing."

"Hey mom. We have five minutes.........I'm patching you in now." Becky signaled to Marie. 10 seconds later, her mom pooped up on one side of the screen that was separated into halves. When she appeared on the screen, they hung up at the same time.

"Where's dad?"

"I'm right here." Jethro appeared beside Jenny. He clearly hadn't shaved yet."

"Hey Daddy. Loving the shadow."

"Hi sweetheart. Thanks. I'll shave tomorrow. If not your mom may get mad."

"I will not Jethro. You know I like your stubble. It turns.....never mind."

"Awkward." Becky closed her eyes trying to pretend she hadn't just heard that. But she knew she did.

"Mom SECNAV is ready. He's coming on in 30 seconds." Her dad went off screen, and her mom checked to make sure she looked okay. She didnt want SECNAV to see her without any make-up. "He's on."

"Hello. Acting Director Shepard.. Director Shepard...That could get confusing."

"Hello Mr. SECNAV." Becky and Jenny responded at the same time. As the video conference continued, Becky began to feel more comfortable. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Actually, it was just like talking to a team member, only with bigger more complex words. By the time the video conference was done an hour and 30 minutes later, Becky was exhausted. She had sat through conferences before, which she thought was tiring, but this was way more exhausting. She definitely understood why her mom was extremely exhausted by the end of the day. She stood through every video conference, and Becky knew that her feet must be hurting by the end of the day. Hers were. She wrote herself a mental note to buy a pair of cushioned, comfortable heels. Or, start wearing flats. Rebekah went back into her moms office. She walked over to the liquor cabinet, hoping there was something she could drink. She was underage, so she couldn't have any of the liquor. There wasn't even a bottle of sparkling water. She walked over to the desk and pushed the 'page' button to get Cynthia.

"Yes Director Shepard?" Becky didnt even correct her. She was too tired.

"Would you please bring me a couple of bottles of sparkling water from the cafeteria?"

"Sure will. Ill have it for you in ten."

"Thanks Cynthia." Becky sat down in the big plushy arm chair behind the desk. Only 12 more days of being Director. Hopefully, tomorrow would be a little easier. As the night drug on, she found herself dozing off. As she got down to the last five folders to sign, Cynthia buzzed her again.

'Beep'

"Yes Cynthia?"

"Dr. Mallard is here to see you."

"Send him in." Ducky entered the office carrying a manila folder with the NCIS logo on it."

"I'm guessing you need me to read and sign that?"

"Your guess would be correct my dear. How was your first day as Director?"

Still happening. I have 5...now 6 more folders to read through and sign, then I will be done.

Its exhausting."

"I know. At times I am amazed at Jenny, er, your moms stamina."

"Ducky, you can call her Jenny around me. I don't mind. Really."

"Have you heard anything?"

"Yes. I talked to mom this morning. She did a video conference with me from her hotel room via satellite... You know, Tony asked me the same question before we did the video conference? I was standing in MTAC waiting when he came in. I know he is enjoying his authority status."

"Oh, that he is. He'll be disappointed when Gibbs returns."

"Oh, I know he'll be disappointed. I love how he has to obey what I tell him to do because I'm acting Director over him... I love watching him squirm." Becky got up and walked over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed two glasses off of the shelf. "Want to glass of scotch Ducky?"

"I would love a glass of scotch... How did you know I drank Scotch?"

"You're Scottish, and I can just tell. Its the investigator trait that runs in my blood." Ducky smiled as Becky handed him his glass of scotch.

"You get that from your mom and dad. They were great agents. There wasn't a suspect they couldn't break. I'll expect you'll turn out to be just as good as them. You do get it naturally my dear." Becky took a drink of sparkling water smiling as she swallowed.

"Me and mom used to set up late at night talking about cases. Interesting ones, sad ones, ones where Dad wanted to kill the bastards, usually because the suspect was a guy that hurt a young child, a girl in most cases, or a young women. I remember one case where a man beat his wife and daughter to death. Mom had to do the interrogation so that Dad wouldn't end up killing the guy."

"Yes, Jethro does tend to let his emotions get tied into the case. But, he knows when to back off and when to not let his emotions get in the way."

"I guess that's just the kind of man he is. And I think, a little bit of the Marine in him." Becky signed the fourth folder and put it on top of the others that were finished. Two left. She continued to skim over the next one as Ducky continued.

"He's a good agent. And I'm guessing a good husband. A wonderful man...although I don't know what kind of a father he is...How can you concentrate and talk at the same time?"

"I'm a great multi-tasker Duck. I don't know for sure yet, but I imagine he is a great father. I'll know as I get to know him more."

"Are you happy?"

"About?"

"Jethro and your mom, finally married?"

"I've been wanting that moment to come since I was a little girl. Home life is going to be hard to get used to. It will be so much different with a guy in the house. If anything, me and mom will drive him crazy with our 'girl talk'.

"Haha...I bet he'll be able to understand 'girl talk' by the end of the second week living with you and Jenny. Probably. We hardly ever use complete sentences when we are in our 'girl talk' mode late at night, sitting in her study.. we had our best talks late at night." Becky signed the fifth folder and reached for the one Ducky had. He gave it to her, and she laid it on the desk. She got up and grabbed another bottle of sparkling water, and the bottle of scotch.

"Another glass Duck?"

"Yes please...thank you, my dear." Becky put the bottle down and sat back down, pouring some sparkling water into her glass of ice. She took a small bottle of pills out of the top desk drawer and took two out of it. As she put them into her mouth, she saw Ducky giving her a strange look. She swallowed them, and raised her eyebrow.

"Problem Dr. Mallard."

"A little one...What are the pills for Becky?"

"I've been feeling a little under the weather lately. Its nothing to worry about. Really." Ducky had a look on his face she didnt like. He knew it was more than that.

"So you've went to the doctor?"

"Well, no, not exactly. These ore Over-The-Counter meds."

"If you haven't went to the doctor, how do you know what Over-The-Counter medicines to take?"

"I consulted the Pharmacist, and she told me what meds to take based on my symptoms...I was hoping to get a blood test done soon. I want things to get back to normal first."

"I can do that whenever you are ready and have Abby do the blood work."

"But, I don't want Abby to know who's blood she's running test on."

"She wont. Ill make sure of that."

"Thanks Duck." Becky signed the report and handed it back to Ducky. "Here ya go Duck."

"Thank You, Madame Director." Ducky winked at her and left the office. As they door closed, she breathed a sigh of relief. She no longer had to keep her secret from Ducky anymore...But, she wasn't for sure if she was ready to tell her mom and dad.. maybe she should wait till she was certain about what was wrong with her. She hoped it wasn't anything serious.

On her last night as Director, she was sitting on her bed, looking over some files she needed to brief her mom on tomorrow when she returned, when the phone rang.

"Shepard..."

"Hi. How are you?"

"Hey Tony. I'm fine."

"Need some company?"

"Yeah, I'm a little lonely…want to come over?"

"I'm across the street, so I'll be there in 3 minutes."

"You're across the street?"

"Yeah. Look out the window."

"Becky got up and went to the window. She pulled the curtain aside to see Tony leaning up against the side of the company car looking up at her. He waved, and she waved back.

"Come on over. Ring the bell and I'll let you in. The doors are locked. I keep them locked at night when moms not here, even though I have my weapon and I'm a damn good shot."

"I'll be there in three minutes."

"I'll be waiting."

"See you in three then. Bye"

"Bye." Becky hung up and put the folders in the top drawer of her nightstand. She went to her bedroom door, grabbed her robe, and headed downstairs. As she got to the landing between the first two sets of stairs, she finally managed to get her robe on. She closed her robe as the doorbell rang. She unlocked the door and opened it. Tony was standing there with a rather large bouquet of red roses and babies breath. He knew her favorite flower.

"These are for you." Tony handed her the roses.

"Awwwwwww. Thank you Tony. Come on in." Tony stepped into the house and she closed

the door behind him.

"Did I interrupt anything?"

"No....I was just reading over some reports.. I have a lot of briefing to do tomorrow. Mom will be back at her desk."

"Oh...wow. These past two weeks have flown right by."

"For you maybe. For me they drug on and on. I thought they would never end."

"I better get these flowers into a vase." Becky took the flowers into the study and put them into the vase on her moms desk.

"So...What do you want you to do?"

"I don't know...wow. I never pictured the Directors house to look like this..."

"What did you think it would like?"

"I'm not for sure...fancier I guess."

"My mom likes this better. She says it fells more like a home."

"It does..I really like this.. and I really like you." Tony walked closer to Becky. His eyes connected with hers, with an almost magical feeling.

"I like you too." Becky smiled and bit her lip. She grabbed Tonys tie. "Want to check out the upstairs too?"

"Do you really have to ask that? I'm sure you already know the answer to it."

"I do, but it doesn't hurt to ask." Becky went up the stairs, Tony following close behind. As

they got to the top of the stairs, Becky ran into her room. Tony followed, not knowing what was going to happen.

"Well, this is my room....." Becky sat down on the bed.

"I can tell.. I like it." He took his coat off and draped it on the chair and closed the door.

"I'm glad you like it." Becky patted the bed beside her. "Come, sit down beside me." Tony

sauntered over to the bed and sat down. He began to think that maybe he and Becky had the same thing on their minds. As they sat there and talked, their emotions began to escalate to amazing heights. They kissed, and then they were to the part of now return. As clothes came off, the heat in the room began to rise. Becky was having feelings she had never experienced before wash over her all at once. Their bodies were covered in sweat. Tony's hot body was pressed hard against hers. Emotions took control of Becky as Tony continued his assault on her body. When she thought she couldn't raise any higher into the clouds, the biggest, most spectacular feeling rocked her from head to toe. Tonya animal-like moan told her that he had followed. Tony collapsed on the bed beside her, breathing heavy. They laid there and didn't talk the rest of the night. Becky fell asleep on Tonys shoulder with a smile on her face. She and Tony had gotten as close as any man and women could possibly get.

The next morning, she woke up to find the spot beside her empty. She looked over at the clock and seen that it was 0530. She got up and headed into the bathroom to find that Tony was already up and had gotten a shower. When she walked in, he smiled at her in the mirror. "Hope you don't mind me using the bathroom."

"No. Not at all." Becky gave him a hug from behind. "I hate to ruin the fun, but you gotta get out so I can take a shower. We cant be late for work. Mom and Dad will be in around 100. If they find out, Dad will kill both of us."

"They'll still probably find out, I mean, he has a way of figuring things out."

"Well, lets hope he doesn't."

Tony and Becky arrived at work at 0730 to find the whole team waiting in the squad room. They had these strange looks on their faces, like they knew something went on between Tony and Becky.

"Morning everyone…..Why is everyone here?"

"Gibbs and Jenny will be here in a little while and we want to throw them a 'Welcome Back' party. But, as acting director, we need your permission…and the office." Abby held up a box containing decorations.

"Oh. Good idea. Lets go. We don't have much time." They all headed up to the office to decorate, eager for Jenny and Gibbs return. As they decorated and laughed and joked, Becky's mind kept going back to last night. Every time she looked at Tony, she had flashbacks to their passion filled night of making love. She shook the feeling off and continued decorating. She knew she screwed up. Broke rule one: Never screw (over) your partner. She put her thoughts aside and focused at the task at hand. Her mom and dad would be arriving in an hour and a half, and she felt they deserved a big 'welcome home'.

"Something's missing."

"What?"

"I don't know, But something's missing. We are missing an important item." Ducky walked into the office carrying a bottle of champagne, and Cynthia followed behind him with a cake.

"You guys read my mind."

"Well, you can't throw a party without cake and champagne. Of course, I prefer scotch."

"Amen Duck." Ducky placed the bottle of champagne on the table beside the cake, and joined in on the decorating.

"Uh-oh. Gotta get to the Air Port. Mom and Dads gonna be in in about 45 minutes." Becky grabbed her ID, Badge, and Sig. Never know what's gonna happen in an AirPort these days. Dads rule 5: Always anticipate. She smiled to herself. She was slowly learning. In a few months, she would officially be an NCIS Special Agent.. Excitement!

As she was driving to the Air Port, she began thinking about all of the days she had spent at NCIS growing up, and interacting with her dad. Now she would be around him day and night, finally having a dad to share memories with. Having both parents would make it easier to relate to others.

As she walked into the AirPort and proceeded to the terminal, her cell phone rang. She looked to see that it was her mom.

"Mom! Where are you?"

"We just landed. We should see you in ten minutes. We'll be coming out of terminal 216-C."

"Okay. I'm looking right at it. I'll be waiting."

"Okay. See ya in 10. Love you."

"See ya. Love you too."

Becky hung up the phone, put it back in her pocket, and grabbed the bouquet of flowers and the two balloons that were attached off of the bench. She couldn't wait to see them. She told herself not to cry, but to be strong. People began flooding out of the terminal in huge crowds. She stood on her tiptoes, trying to see if her mom and dad were off yet. The crowd diminished into only a couple at a time, which made her nervous. Finally, she saw them.

"Mom! Over here!" Rebekah started running toward them, excited.

"Becky! Hi! Wow, you look different!" Jenny dropped her carry-on and hugged Becky.

"You look different too! I cut my hair a little. Do you like it?"

"I do. Looks better. More, Professional."

"Dad!"

"Hey! There's my girl!" Jethro dropped his carry-on and Becky jumped into his arms. His Girl. She liked the sound of it. She let go of him, and wiped her eyes. She then remembered the flowers.

"Here. These are for you. Both of you."

"Lavender…My favorite."

"I know. It was the teams idea."

"I'll be sure to thank them." Jenny and Jethro took their carry-ons and went to baggage claim. They were all talking at once, trying to catch up. Of course, some of it would have to wait. The walked out into the parking lot and Becky brought the car around and Jethro loaded their luggage. As they were driving back to the office, Jenny got curious.

"So, How was your experience these past two weeks, Director?"

"I had good times, bad times. I even thought my hand was gonna fall off with all of the signing I did."

"There's a lot of that."

"Ya know what you should invest in, mom?"

"What's that?"

"A stamp."

"Haha. I've thought of that often. But, I'll sign it by hand. Seems more legit that way."

"Yeah, well, it was just an idea…." They entered the motor pool and Becky parked the car in its usual spot. As they went into the building, Becky could feel her excitement beginning to rise.

"I need to see both of you in my office." Becky told her mom and dad as they passed through the squad room and headed to the stairs.

"Sure thing….Director." Jethro smiled, and Jenny blushed. Tomorrow, She would be back at her desk as Director, but, today, She would let Becky be in charge. She would be able to see how she was doing at being Director. They stopped outside the office.

"Wait here. I have to take care of something first." Becky stepped inside and everyone looked at her.

"Are you done decorating?" They all shook their head yes. "Okay. Get into your spots Mom and Dad are outside. Once they had all secured their spots, Becky turned the lights off and stepped back outside.

"Okay, you can go in now." Becky opened the doors and let Jenny and Jethro go in front of her.

"SURPRISE!!!" Everyone jumped out of their spots and Becky turned the lights on. Her mom jumped..

"Welcome Back!" There was a large 'WELCOME BACK MR AND MRS LEROY JETHRO GIBBS!' banner hanging above the table, and a bottle of champagne and a cake on the table. Balloons were strung up, and some on the floor. Everyone hugged the newlyweds, and the party lasted into late afternoon. Finally, around 1400, everyone went back to work.

"Dad, stay here please." He turned around and walked back to the desk.

"Need something Director?" Becky got into her desk drawer, got out Jethros badge, ID, and Sig. She walked around and stood in front of her dad.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, as Acting Director of NCIS, I hereby reinstate you as Team Leader, as well as an NCIS Special Agent." She placed the items in his hands, and he kissed her on the cheek. When he got to the door, paused and turned.

"Thank you…Director. As he walked out and closed the door, Becky walked back around to her chair and sat down with a sigh.

"Does that ever get annoying?'

"What?"

"Everyone always calling you Director."

"Not really. You sort-of get used to it."

"It was neat the first couple of days, but, now, its not."

"I know how you feel. Sometimes I wish people would call me Jenny. But, I guess it's the formality of the job."

"You can gladly have it back tomorrow."

"Haha. Tired already?

"No….I just want to start small. I enjoyed it though, Don't get me wrong. Good experience."

"I understand what you're going through. I was a Probie once. Of course, I was never Acting Director, but I did have to be team leader once."

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah, but, there was a lot of things I had to do, that I wasn't prepared for. Much like you are dealing with now."

As the day faded away, Becky and her mom continued catching up on things. Becky told her everything that had happened over the course of the two weeks, and read her in on some files that she would have to be read in on before resuming her position as Director. Becky updated her mom on her current op, which they had had a major breakthrough on. Finally, at 2100, they left work. They were all exhausted, and they had a lot of loose ends to tie up.

Later that night, after Jethro had went to bed, Jenny knocked on Becky's door. The light was still on, so she hoped she was still up.

"Come in."

"Hey Hun….I hoped you would be up. I want to talk."

"Sure…What about?" As Jenny sat on the bed. Becky slid up and scooted over to give Jenny more room.

"There was something bothering you earlier…I could see it in your eyes. You can tell me."

"It was nothing…Just, preoccupied. Lots of things on my mind." Jenny gave Becky her famous 'There's more. You're lying' look."

"Okay Okay. There was something bothering me." Becky got up and walked over to the full length mirror on her wall and pulled her blanket tighter to her. Jenny got up and walked over beside her.

"You can tell me. No matter what it is."

"I know." Becky took a deep breath. "Last night, I was laying here, well, actually sitting here, on my bed, when the phone rang. I answered it and it was Tony. He wanted to know if I cared for company. I told him to come on over. I was sort of lonely in this big house. He came over, I let him in….He had flowers…."

"The ones in my study?"

"Yes. He came over with flowers, and, I gave him a tour of the house, except the master bedroom… didn't think that was appropriate. Anyways, we got done with that, and we came in here. He volunteered to help me with some paperwork had to do. Well. We sat here for awhile, and after a awhile, we grew close." Jenny got this 'I know where this is going look on her face.

"You had sex with him didn't you?" Becky breathed a sigh of relief.

"..Yes…How did you know?"

"You have, a different look in your eye. You walk a little more confidently, and your posture gets better. I went through it one time too. And, there was another way I knew."

"How? Did Tony…"

"No. Tony didn't tell me…"

"Then how…?"

"Mothers intuition."

"Ha. I knew you were gonna say that. So, you're not, like, mad or disappointed?"

"No…Why would you think that? In fact, I'm happy for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're no longer a 'kid'." Jenny took the necklace off of her neck, placed it around Becky's, and fastened it.

"This is yours now."

"Your necklace? I thought Grandma gave you this?"

"She did. She gave it to me the night she found out I had lost my virginity. it's a special necklace. And, Its yours. You're a women now." Becky gave Jenny a hug.

"Uh-oh."

"What?"

"Dad."

"What?"

"Dad. What if he finds out?"

"Lets not tell him."

"Okay…If you say so…Oh no."

"What?"

"What if I become pregnant? You can get pregnant your first time….."

"Did you use protection?"

"Yeah, but, that still isn't 100% fool proof…"

"I know.. .Well, all we can do is wait. If you miss you next cycle, come to me and we'll figure out what to do from there."

"Okay…Thanks mom.. I feel better with the situation out in the open."

"I know you do. Try to get some sleep. You get to go back to being a Probie tomorrow." Becky climbed into bed and Jenny tucked her in. She kissed her on the cheek and turned the light off.

"Goodnight Hun."

"Goodnight mom." Becky fell asleep, happy that her relationship with Tony wasn't a secret anymore. Tomorrow, she would reinstate her mom as Director of NCIS, and her mom would reinstate her as an NCIS Special Agent. In-training.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Cynthia, could you get my mom and dad for me please? Tell them I wish to see them."

"Sure thing Becky."

"Thank you Cynthia." A few minutes later, Cynthia beeped her.

"They're here Becky."

"Send them in."

Jenny and Jethro came in, and Becky smiled at them.

"You wished to speak with us?" Becky opened the middle drawer of her moms desk and grabbed Jenny's badge, ID and sig. Even Directors were issued sigs these days. Becky walked over to stand in front of her mom. She never dreamed she would ever have the opportunity to do this.

"Dad, I need you to be a witness if you don't mind."

"Sure thing Beck." Becky turned to face Jenny. "Jennifer Shepard, As Acting Director, I hereby re-instate you to your Position as Director of NCIS. If you accept the responsibilities, repeat after me. "I , Jennifer Shepard, do so solemnly swear to perform the duties of NCIS Director to the best of my ability,"

"I Jennifer Shepard, do so solemnly swear to perform the duties of NCIS Director to the best of my abilities.."

"Until which time I cannot uphold my duties, or choose to resign."

"Until which time I cannot uphold my duties, or choose to resign."

"So help you God?"

"So help me God."

"Congratulations." Becky handed her mom her things and gave her a hug.

"I now pronounce you Director of NCIS."

"Thank You. You can go now if you want to Jethro. I imagine you have some work you want to catch up on. Or a new case to investigate."

Jethro left and Becky sat down on the opposite side of the desk. "We forgot something mom."

"We did?"

"Yup."

"What?"

"Re instating me as a Special Agent in training."

"You're right, we did." Jenny walked over and pushed the 'page' button on her speaker phone to get Cynthia. 'Beep'

"Yes Director?"

"Cynthia, could you come in here please?"

"Sure Director."

"Its so good to here those words again. Where is you badge and sig?

"In the same drawer that I got yours out of." Jenny opened the drawer and retrieved Becky's ID, Badge, and sig. Cynthia came in and closed the door Jenny walked around, and stood in front of Becky.

"Cynthia, I need you to be a witness."

"Okay."

"Rebekah Shepard, as Director of NCIS, I hereby re-instate you as a Special Agent in training. If you accept the duties and responsibilities, say ' I do'."

"I do." Jenny handed Becky her ID and sig, and placed her badge around her neck.

"Congratulations Becky."

"Thank you Cynthia."

"Anything else Director?"

"No. Thank you Cynthia."

Jenny sat down in her chair. Behind the desk, happy to be back.

"So, do you return to school tomorrow?"

"Yep. I got all of my work for when I was acting Director for two weeks. All the school knows is that I was sick. They know you were married, but they don't know I was acting Director. They think I had strep throat."

"Good. Doctors excuse?"

"Ducky is preparing one as we speak."

"Works for me. Did your graduation invitations come in the mail yet?"

"Yep. I have them all done. They just have to be distributed."

"Any that go in the mail?"

"Nope all can be given in person."

"You really did get a lot done. Weren't you exhausted?"

"Oh yeah lots of times. But, I stayed strong and made it through."

"You are becoming a very well-rounded young women. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks mom." Becky felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"Aw, honey. Why are you crying?"

"I don't know. I guess reality is really hitting me. I am actually graduating High School in three weeks. I'm really grown up."

"Of course you are. But, you wont be leaving. You'll still be here, living with me and your dad till you get on your feet and stable, and you'll be studying at college and working part time as an agent."

"I know. I guess its just the thought of me being all grown up."

"I know the feeling. I remember when I was your age and graduating from high school. I was scared to death. But, your grandma told me , 'Jennifer, no matter how you get, you'll always be my little girl. And you'll will fall, but sometimes I'll be there to pick you up."

"Was she?"

"Yeah, but, I still went through things on my own. Its all part of the growing up process.

"Just like I'll have to do."

"You've already had to endure a lot of things, a lot of which you dealt with on your own. You only came to me when you knew you couldn't handle it, or needed advice. You always have been mature like that."

"I learned it from you."

"I know. And I'm proud of you." Jenny handed her some tissues to dry her eyes.

"Mom, I don't think I ever truly said Thank you." Jenny was caught by surprise.

"For what?"

"For helping me to become the strong, driven, level-headed young women who stands before you today." Becky began to cry harder.

"Oh, Honey. You have. You may not have come right out and say it, but you did."

Becky and Jenny stood embraced in each others arms for a few minutes. Becky's cell phone rang, so they let go of each other.

"Shepard……..Be right down." She closed the phone and turned to her mom. "Gonna go check on a lead that we just got on our most current case." As Becky left, Jenny watched her leave. She knew that her little girl had blossomed into an amazing young women.

Becky, Kate, Dinozzo and Gibbs arrived at the large, old building ready for anything. When you are dealing with a terrorist, you never know what's gonna happen. They swept the building and managed to get through two fire fights with no problem. They got onto the roof and scanned for any accomplices. Kate shot the guy controlling the missile, and Gibbs shot the controller, which meant that the missile wouldn't hit the ship carrying the president. Kate jumped in front of Gibbs, taking a bullet in the abdomen. Luckily, she was wearing her Kevlar vest. Gibbs shot the guy while Becky and Tony helped Kate up.

"Oh….That really hurts."

"I'd say. Taking a bullet to the abdomen at point blank range."

"Ya think, Dinozzo?"

"Well, I don't have to. I've been through it."

"Wow, I thought I'd never hear Tony admit th--" Kate fell back, with a big hole in her forehead. As Tony and Gibbs pulled their weapons, Becky jumped in front of Tony, taking a bullet to the arm. But, at the moment, that was the least of her worries.

They all arrived back at the office, and Becky headed up to her moms office with her arm in a sling.

"Director, Becky is here to see you."

"Send her in." Becky opened the door, and as soon as Jenny seen her arm in a sling, she became worried.

"Oh my goodness…What happened?

"We got into a fire fight. Kate jumped in front of dad, taking a bullet to the abdomen. She had her vest on though.. Me and Tony helped her up, then she took another bullet to the head. Dead instantly. I jumped in front of Tony. Took a bullet to the arm…." Becky began to cry.

"Kate's gone mom." Jenny hugged Becky and began to cry.

"She's in a better place, Hun. She didn't suffer. I just know she didn't."

"I'm really gonna miss her."

"I know you will. You two were really close."

"Director, Dr. Mallard is here for Becky."

"I'll be out Cynthia. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"I better go see him,. He'd probably would kick my butt if I didn't."

"Yeah, he probably would.: Becky went out and Ducky almost began to cry.

"Lets take a look at that arm my dear." Ducky helped her take her arm out of the sling, and she flinched in pain. Ducky cut her shirt away from the wound carefully.

"Well, I see the bullet, but to extract it, we need to go down to autopsy. Less chance of an infection."

"I think Id rather have an infection rather than a bullet in my arm."

"So would I. Lets get you downstairs and fix you up." Ducky and Becky arrived outside of

autopsy. Becky couldn't bring herself to go in. She finally took a deep breath and followed Ducky in. A black body bag was lying on one of the tables. Becky knew that it was Kate's body. She held back the tears that were forming in her eyes. She wanted to stay strong. For Kate.

Ducky extracted the bullet and put it in an evidence jar. Since it was the same kind or bullet that killed Kate, Abby needed to analyze it to get closer to the shooter. As Ducky put a sterile dressing on her arm, Becky looked over to the table beside her. Knowing that the body bag was holding Kate's still, lifeless body, Becky began to cry. She quickly turned her attention back to Ducky as he finished wrapping her arm and put it back into the sling.

"Thanks Duck….OW. It really hurts."

"It will for a few days my dear. Keep it wrapped, and in the sling. Make sure you clean it everyday."

"I will. I promise." Becky wiped her tears away, and Ducky helped her down off of the examining table.

"Duck, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, My dear. What is it?"

"Kate… did she suffer?"

"No. She passed instantly. The only pain she felt was when she was hit in the abdomen."

"I'm gonna miss her Duck. I'm really, really gonna miss her."

"We all will my dear. We all will." Ducky took Becky into his arms. He knew how close Kate and Becky were.

"How are you feeling honey?" Jenny came into Becky's room with a tray that had a mug of hot tea and a bowl of soup. She sat the tray down on the night stand and sat down on the bed facing Becky. She gently moved some hair off of Becky's forehead.

"I hurt. My arm mainly. Small headache. But I'll be okay. I need to be strong. For the team."

"I know you and Kate were close. That makes the grieving process harder to deal with. Its okay to cry. We all are holding each other up."

"I know. But, I want to be strong…for Kate."

"I don't think she'd mind if you cried. She'd understand." Jenny grabbed the box of tissues from the top drawer of the nightstand and took a few out. She and Becky were both starting to cry. Becky sat up and wiped her eyes, which were sore. She had cried a lot since yesterday afternoon. She began crying harder.

"Mom…" Jenny scooted closer and held Becky, rocking back in forth. She knew this was gonna be hard on her. As a Probie, the first time you shoot someone is hard on you, but loosing a partner, seeing it with her own eyes, and taking a bullet to the arm? That was more than any Probie should ever have to go through. What made it harder, was Kate and Becky were like sisters. As Jenny and Becky sat there, thinking of Kate, the sky let go with a cold slow rain. Becky let go of her mom and wiped her eyes. She let out a little giggle.

"Ha. I know Kate's watching over us. The rain. Its her tears. I just know it."

"She is. If she was here right now, I think she would be proud. She would know how much we all truly loved her."

"She does. I truly believe that she knew how much. She kept us together. Especially on cases. She and Tony….they were great together. Especially on cases. They could always find the person who did it. "

"She was good at profiling. Knew when someone wasn't acting normal."

"She could…Sort or reminded me of dad in that sense. You know with the 'gut feelings'."

"Yeah…weird……Well, I brought you some soup and some hot tea if you're hungry."

"I'm starving. All of this crying has made me hungry."

"Well, that and you haven't had anything to eat since….."

"Breakfast. Yesterday. 24 hours ago."

"That might be a good reason why you are hungry." Jenny put the tray over Becky's legs so she could reach it to eat.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. I think I can handle it. If I need help, Ill let you know."

"Okay…if you can, try to use the intercom."

"I will." Jenny closed the door as Jethro came up behind her.

"Hey."

"Hey." Jenny gave Jethro a peck on the cheek.

"How is she?"

"Awake. Eating. She looks like a mess."

"How's she holding up?"

"She's trying to stay strong, but this is tearing her to pieces. Her eyes are blood shot from all of the crying she's been doing. I think after Kate's memorial service, She'll be able to go back to her old self."

"And, It may take longer than that Jen. I know that when I lost Shannon and Kelly, It took me a year to finally accept it and move on with my life."

"It took me awhile when I lost my father. I didn't want to believe he was gone. Blamed myself for his death. Kept telling myself that if I had been there, maybe I could have prevented it, maybe I could have saved his life. But, I knew that there was nothing I could do. There is still times I don't want to believe that he was gone."

"Have you called Kate's next of kin?"

"I haven't yet. I will first thing tomorrow morning. This isn't going to be easy."

"Its never easy Jen, no matter how many times you do it."

"I know. I just cant imagine what its like, getting a call, and someone telling you your daughter had been fatally shot in the line of duty."

Jethro put his hand on the side of Jenny's face, rubbing his thumb along her cheek bone.

"When you call them tomorrow, Jen, try to stay strong. Sympathetic, but strong." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and walked down the hall to their room. He knew she'd get through it. She was a strong women…He'd be there to help her anyway he could. They would always be there for each other.

"Hey mom. How are you?"

"I'm fine Honey. How's your arm?"

"Better. I don't feel as bad as I did last night. I think the morphine Ducky gave me for the pain is finally kicking in."

"That's good. You'll be back to your old self in no time."

"I hope so."

"Well, Better make this call. I've put it off long enough."

"Calling Kate's parents?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to step out of the room?"

"No. I'm going to put it on speaker. That way, maybe talking to you, you may be able to give them some closure since you were there. If you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all."

"Thanks." Jenny picked up the receiver and dialed the number. When it began to ring, she put it on speaker and replaced the receiver. In the back of her mind, she was wishing that she didn't have to make the call. Becky gave her mom a reassuring smile. She knew this wasn't going to be easy.

Meanwhile, down in autopsy, Ducky prepped Kate's body to be autopsied. As he uncovered her head, he felt tears form in his eyes. He and Kate had always had a good relationship. She had even saved his life one day in that very room.

"I'm so very sorry Caitlyn. You were a beautiful women. Full of life. That man was a fool for taking you away from us." He uncovered Kate to the waist, and picked up his scalpel with shaky hands.

"Should've had another ME come do the autopsy Duck." Gibbs came in carrying two coffees. He had a solemn look on his face, Which was unusual. He handed one coffee to Ducky.

"No. We couldn't. Not for Caitlyn. She wouldn't have wanted it." Gibbs took a sip of coffee, looking at Kate's face at the same time. She looked peaceful.

"I don't have anything for you Jethro."

"I know. I just came down to see if you had started yet."

"Not yet. Actually, I was just getting ready to when you came in. But, I do have something for Abby." Ducky walked over to the surgical tool stand and picked up the two evidence jars, each containing a bullet.

"Could you run these up to Abby? One came from Becky's arm. The other, Kate's head. They are labeled."

"Sure Duck." Gibbs took the two evidence jars from Ducky. Seeing the bullets brought flashbacks to yesterday.

"Let me know when you find something Duck." Jethro began walking out when Ducky stopped him.

"Jethro."

"Yeah Duck?"

"You forgot these." Ducky picked up the blood samples for Abby to analyze.

"Need me to take those up too?"

Ducky shook his head yes. Gibbs took the two vials from Ducky and went up to Abby's lab. He arrived to hear her music playing. He was glad she was in a better.

"Hey Abbs."

"Gibbs!" Abby gave him a huge hug. When she let go of him, He handed her a caf-pow.

"Thank you."

"Here Abs. From Ducky." Gibbs handed her the two vials. Abby took them, and Gibbs could see tears forming in her eyes. Her and Kate had had some good times together. They especially loved playing tricks on Tony.

"You okay Abs?"

"I'm fine. Just grieving for Kate." Abby sat the jars and the vials down on the table and picked up a CD. As she walked toward her computer, She dropped the disk. She bent down to pick it up and began to sob uncontrollably. Gibbs picked up the disk for her and placed it near her computer. He helped Abby up, and then took her into his arms, soothing her.

"Its gonna be okay Abs."

"We all are."

"Thanks Gibbs." She let go of him and turned to her computer.

"I'd better get to work. Times running out." Gibbs gave her a peck on the forehead and left her lab. He would be glad to get revenge on Kate's shooter.


	8. Chapter 8

**The day of Kate's memorial service was a solemn one. Through her moms wonderful eulogy and each of the teams members speech's, including hers, Becky found herself flashing back to that horrible day when the shooter took Kate's life and almost took hers. She had been undergoing some physical therapy for her arm, and almost had full use of it again. Graduation was only two days away, and she was getting nervous. There was some good news though. They had Kate's killer in custody. He was on his was to the Brig at that very moment. Becky snapped back to reality just as the priest told them they could do their walk through and place a rose on the casket, and if they wanted, they could pause for a moment of silence. Becky's turn finally came. As she placed the rose on Kate's flag draped coffin, a tear fell off her cheek as she whispered, " I'm sorry Kate. I'm really sorry." Becky walked away and caught up with her mom, who put her arm around Becky's shoulder.**

"**You okay Honey?"**

"**She's really gone, isn't she mom?"**

"**I'm afraid so sweetheart." Becky dried her eyes.**

"**Up till today, I didn't want to believe she was actually gone. But, now I know she is. And, I'm okay with it."**

"**I'm glad you finally got some closure."**

"**Me too mom. Me too." Jethro came up behind them and Jenny and Becky separated. Jethro came in between them and they all walked away, arms around one another.**

**Back at the office, Becky went down to Ducky's lab. She needed him to draw blood. She had a feeling that something wasn't normal.**

"**Hey Duck."**

"**Well. Hello there Ms. Shepard." Ducky gave her a hug.**

"**Duck, could you do me a favor?"**

"**Sure my dear. What is it that you need my services for?"**

"**I need you to draw blood. Have Abby run a blood test."**

"**Looking for?"**

"**Anything unusual. Anything that might suggest that I need to seek the proper medical treatment."**

"**Sure. Hop up here on the table and I will go get my equipment." Becky got up onto the autopsy table and pulled her sleeve up. A few minutes later, Ducky came out with a tray containing gloves, a needle, a blood vial, and alcohol swab, a cotton ball, a band aid, and a long piece of rubbery elastic.**

**He placed the elastic halfway between her elbow and her shoulder and tied it, making sure it wasn't too tight. While he waited for a vein to pop up, he readied the needle and vial.**

"**Okay. This may hurt just a tad my dear." He put the needle into her arm, and as the blood was filling the vial, he removed the rubber from her arm and readied the cotton ball. He quickly pulled the needle out and placed the cotton ball over the injection site. Becky held it while he did what he needed to do to the vial of blood. After he put the band aid on over the cotton ball, Becky got down and pulled her sleeve back down as Ducky wrote instructions to Abby on a notepad.**

"**Want me to run that up to Abby for you?"**

"**Sure. Save me a trip. I have some paperwork to finish up." Ducky handed her the vial of blood and the notepad. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.**

"**Thank you Duck."**

"**You're quite welcome my dear. Anytime you need something that I can help you with, you know where to find me."**

"**I know. Thanks again Duck." As Ducky walked out of autopsy, Ducky began to wonder what exactly was wrong that was making Becky concerned.**

"**Hey there Abs!" Becky walked into Abby's lab to find the music going again. Abby was back to her old self. Abby turned around to see Becky and turned the music down.**

"**Hey Becks! What can I do for you?" **

"**Actually, Its for Ducky. He needs you to run a blood test on this." Becky handed her the vial and the notepad. "Chain of evidence isn't important on this one."**

"**What am I looking for exactly?"**

"**Anything out of the ordinary. The instructions are on the notepad…How till you know the results?:**

"**Um…no more than an hour. Maybe an hour and a half."**

"**Okay. Let Ducky know what you find."**

"**Will do Ms. Shepard." Abby playfully saluted her. Becky smiled. **

"**Okay. What are you hiding behind you back?" Becky handed Abby a caf-pow.**

"**Thought you might want one of these."**

"**EEEEEEEEE! I LOVE you!" Abby gave Becky a hug, and then, without skipping a beat, grabbed the caf-pow and went to work. Becky left Abby's lab and headed for her last stop. Her moms office. She knew she had to tell her mom Ducky drew blood and Abby was running the tests. Becky knocked on her moms door.**

"**Can I come in?"**

"**Sure." Becky entered her moms office to find her at her desk doing something on her computer.**

"**Hey Beck what's up?"**

"**Nothing……exactly."**

"**I'm not for sure I like the sound of this."**

"**Well, I had Ducky draw blood a little while ago. Abby's running the tests now. Luckily she doesn't know its for."**

"**Why did you have Ducky draw blood?"**

"**I've been feeling…strange lately. Wanted to make sure everything was alright."**

"**I'm sure it is. Did you pass out the invitations yet?**

"**Not yet. I was planning to do that a little later on."**

"**Okay. Just checking."**

"**Oh! I almost forgot! Prom pictures came in!"**

"**Oh good!" Becky and Jenny looked at her prom pictures. Tony looked so handsome in his tux, and Becky, Prom Queen, looked drop-dead gorgeous in her Italian blue, A-line style ball gown. Just as they were finishing up, Becky's cell phone rang.**

"**Shepard…..Hey Duck….What's wrong……I'm…..really….are you sure?…..Yeah….I'm fine, just a little shocked that's all…Thanks again Duck." Becky hung up the phone and Jenny was already curious.**

"**What's wrong? What's the results?" Becky got up and began to pace. Jenny got up and stopped her.**

"**Becky…The results. What were they?" Becky looked at her mom.**

**I don't really know how to say this, so I'm just gonna come right out and say it." Jenny gave her a 'well, go on!' look.**

"**Mom, I'm…."**

"**You're what?"**

"**I'm….I'm pregnant." Jenny's draw dropped.**

"**Are you serious?!? I'm going to be a Grandma?"**

**Becky shook her head. "Yes. I'm serious." Jenny gave her a tight squeeze.**

"**Mom… I can't breathe."**

"**Oh my Gosh. I'm sorry." Jenny placed her hand on Becky's abdomen.**

"**A baby? An actual baby?"**

"**Yeah. Oh G**. I gotta tell Tony."**

"**OOOO. Never thought of that."**

"**Yeah…"**

"**Well, Lets tell him."**

"**Now?!?!?"**

"**Yeah. Why not? He's gonna find out anyways."**

"**True…Okay. Lets tell him." Becky and Jenny headed down the stairs to the squad room. **

**Everyone looked up when they walked in.**

"**Tony, I need to speak with you."**

"**Now?"**

"**Yes, now. Its really important." Becky pulled him across the aisle way over by the windows.**

"**Okay. Please tell me what is so important? I was right in the middle of---"**

"**Tony, I'm Pregnant." Becky interrupted him mid sentence. Tony didn't say a word.**

"**You're what? Say that again please? I don't think I heard right."**

"**I'm pregnant."**

"**You're pregnant?!?! Oh Boy…Wow!" He hugged her, then realized what he was doing,**

**and released her.**

"**Wow…I'm gonna be…"**

"**A Daddy."**

"**A Dad…Wow!"**

"**Would someone please tell me what all the happiness and hugging is about?" Jethro took off his glasses and looked at all of them with one of his famous stares.**

'**Uh-oh' Becky thought. This was the moment she had dreaded. She was going to have to tell her dad that one of his agents got his little girl pregnant. Just then, the elevator doors opened and Ducky and Abby emerged.**

"**Gibbs. I ran this blood test on a …" Becky pulled Abby aside.**

"**Don't."**

"**Just don't. You'll find out in a minute."**

"**Okay. If you say so." Becky's face became flushed. It was now or never. She had to face her father.**

"**Okay. Everyone's here, So I might as well tell everyone." She glanced at her mom, who gave he thumbs up and winked. Becky took a deep breath.**

"**I…I am pregnant." Abby squealed, Ducky, Tony, and Jenny smiled, McGee smiled and said 'Congrats!', gave her a hug, and Jethro stood there…stunned.**

"**Come again Beck?" Silence. Everyone became silent in a nanosecond. Becky approached her dad.**

"**I said, I'm pregnant." Becky seen Jethro's eyes begin to twinkle. He took her into a gentle hug. When he let go of her, he placed his hand on he abdomen.**

"**Wow…you…My little girl…You're sure? You're gonna have a baby?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Wow…Who is the lucky duck?"**

"**What?"**

"**Who's the father Beck?"**

"**Tony." Jethro looked up at Tony and walked over to him. He gave him a hug, which caught Tony off-guard. He was expecting a head slap, a lecture…possibly even getting his ass kicked.**

"**Thanks boss." Jethro patted him on the back and stepped over to Jenny.**

"**Did you know about these two?"**

"**Yes."**

"**How long?"**

"**Since the night we came back from our honeymoon."**

"**And how long have you known she was pregnant?"**

"**Only about 5 minutes. She just found out herself." Jethro smiled.**

"**Well, Grandma, we better offer our Congratulations before they think we're mad."**

"**Yes, we should Grandpa." Jenny smiled and joined in on the celebration. Becky's head was spinning. In two short days she would be graduating from high school, and in 8 months, she would be a mother….and hopefully, a wife. **


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter was kinda hard to write…hope it isn't bad! ****J**

**I want to give credit and a big thanks to Watching Waves for her ideas….she really helped me finish chapter 8 and begin chapter 9..THANK YOU WATCHING WAVES!**

**I also wanna give a shout out to my best friend, Liz Tresemer, for helping me with the name of the high school and the mascot….THANX LIZ! I LOVE YOU!!!! :P J**

**CHAPTER 9**

**Becky woke up two days later with butterflies in her stomach. Of course, it could have been the baby that was inside her, but, she still felt anxious. Today was her high school graduation. In two short hours, she would be walking across the stage and receiving her high school diploma. She got dressed and was looking at herself in the mirror when a knock came on her door.**

"**Come in."**

"**Everything okay Hun?"**

"**Yeah…"Jenny walked over and stood beside Becky, Looking in the mirror at her."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yes…no…I don't know." Becky turned to the side to look at her newly developing silhouette. Her abdomen was sticking out more than she remembered. She rubbed her hands on her belly.**

"**This isn't exactly how I pictured my graduation day."**

"**How's that?"**

"**You and dad being married…me being pregnant…"**

"**No one knows what to expect. You just have to take what life gives you and make it work somehow."**

"**I know…I…just…don't like not knowing what's gonna happen to me. I know no one does, but still."**

"**It's going to be okay. You have people around you that love you and are going to be there for you every step of the way. Well, you have people downstairs waiting to see their graduate, and a graduation to go to."**

"**Yeah. I do. I'm not gonna miss that." Jenny picked up Becky's gown, and helped Becky find the arm holes.**

"**I'm not gonna zip it up just yet. If I do, you wont be able to see my outfit in the pictures."**

"**True. Well, you have people waiting downstairs."**

"**And a graduation to go to." Jenny and Becky went down the hallway and started down the stairs. Just as they got halfway down. As soon as Tony saw her, he began cheering, and they all joined in. She could see that Jethro had tears in his eyes. When Becky got to the bottom of the stairs, She began to tear up herself.**

"**Daddy, What's wrong?"**

"**My little girl…She's all grown up…about to graduate high school…is gonna be a mother soon…your not my little girl anymore."**

"**Awwww…Daddy. It's okay. No matter how old I get, I will always be your little girl, you know that." By this time, everyone in the room had tears in their eyes. Tony stepped up to Becky.**

"**Becky, I want everyone in this room to know that I love you with every bone in my body. would scream it from the mountain tops, and the roof of every building. I was going to wait to do this, but, I think the moment is never gonna be more right." Tony got down on one knee, and everyone gasped. Becky began to cry.**

"**Rebekah Shepard, Will you marry me?"**

"**YES!" Tony hugged Becky, still on one knee. He stood up, and after putting the ring on her finger, everyone clobbered them, giving out congratulations and hugs. After a few minutes, Becky noticed her mom had an unusual twinkle in her eye.**

"**Mom, is there something you want to tell us?"**

"**What would give you that idea?"**

"**Your facial expression…Something's going on." Jenny's face suddenly changed to a 'you're right…there is.' look.**

"**Well, with all of the excitement, I might as well share the news. Becky's baby is going to have an aunt and uncle the same age." No one said anything. They obviously didn't get it.**

"**I'm pregnant too!"**

"**Really?!?!" Jethro's face lit up. I'm going to a daddy again?"**

"**Yes you are." Everyone got a small giggle out of that one. A couple of minutes later, Becky noticed the time.**

"**Hate to break the party, but we gotta go."**

"**She's right. Quick, one group picture before we leave." Jethro set the timer on the camera, then hurried to stand beside Jenny. After the picture snapped, he grabbed the camera off of its stand and followed the rest of the group out the door.**

**The school gymnasium was packed when they all finally arrived there. Becky got swept up into the pre-ceremony activities. Before she could find everyone in the crowd, the march began. By the time she got to her seat and got sat down, the ceremony was a big blur. As Becky sat in her row, waiting for her turn to go up on stage, a big adrenaline rush came over her. This was it.**

"**Rebekah Marie Shepard, daughter of Jenny and Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Valedictorian, 4.23 GPA, Homecoming and Prom Queen." Becky walked across, and as soon as she had her diploma in her hand, she heard the team yell. They went nuts. She heard her dad yell, "Go Becky! We love you!" She blushed. Becky returned to her seat, happy to sit down. Although she was only about 5 or 6 weeks along, she was already feeling the effects of pregnancy. The salutation went up to the podium one last time. It was time for turning of the tassels.**

"**Fellow classmates: Now that we all have our diplomas, the one thing we worked oh-so hard to get, we must do one last thing before we can officially say that we have 'graduated'. Please join me in the turning of our tassels." Becky and the rest of her 221 classmates turned their tassels to the left side of their hats, symbolizing them leaving the comfort and safety of their homes and families and going off to college or the military. They all took their hats off and threw them into the air, yelling 'Go Leaping Lizards!'. The Fairfax high school Leaping Lizards…odd choice for a school mascot, but, it was original. As she walked back down the aisle, Becky and her friends all began to tear up. Many of them were going out west, pursuing careers in everything from medicine to acting. When Becky got to the end of the aisle, the whole team was standing there, with bouquets of flowers and balloons, with smiles on their faces and were ready to hug their graduate. When Becky got done hugging the team members and her mom and dad, she looked at them. "This is the happiest day of my life."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The next day, Becky reported to work bright and early. This was her first day as a full time NCIS Special Agent in training. So much had happened in the past couple of months, but things were finally getting somewhat back to normal. She knew that Gibbs probably wouldn't let her go out on cases on account of her being pregnant and all. Gibbs came into the squad room, looking relatively happy. Of course, he had a right to. He had just found out that his wife and daughter were pregnant, and his daughter was going to be getting married soon. As he sat down at his desk, Becky walked up to him.**

"**Rebekah Shepard-Gibbs, reporting for duty sir!" She saluted him with an ornery smile on her face.**

"**Morning Sunshine." He got up and walked around the desk and gave her a hug. "How are you feeling?"**

"**Morning Daddy. I'm feeling fine."**

"**Are you sure? No morning sickness?"**

"**Nope. Feel great. Don't really even feel any different than I did before I got pregnant."**

"**Okay. Just checking. If you start to feel bad, lay down or go on home."**

"**I will. I promise."**

"**You can take Kate's desk."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yeah. I think she wouldn't mind."**

"**I don't think she'd mind either." As Becky was putting her things in the desk, Tony and McGee arrived.**

"**Morning Boss."**

"**Morning Boss."**

"**Morning Tony. McGee."**

"**Morning Becky."**

"**Morning McGee."**

"**Good Morning my gorgeous Bride-to-be." Tony gave her a peck on the cheek. She playfully pushed him away, blushing. **

"**Tony, not around you know who."**

"**Sorry. Forgot."**

"**It's okay." Becky's phone rang.**

"**Agent Shepard…..oh hey mom……Okay. I'll be right up." Becky hung up the phone and headed to the stairs. "I'll be in my mom's office if you need me."**

"**Okay." Becky headed upstairs. When she arrived in her moms office, her mom stood up. **

"**Hey Honey."**

"**Hey mom…..what did you want?"**

"**Do I need a reason to talk to my daughter?"**

"**No, but it would be nice to know why you called me up here." Jenny smiled. **

"**You've been spending maybe a little too much time with you father."**

"**Why do you say that?"**

"**You're starting to talk and act like him."**

"**Bad thing?"**

"**No. I was that way once too."**

**Becky whispered to herself, "still are."**

"**Did you say something?"**

"**No." Jenny smirked.**

"**Mhm." Becky gave her mom a grin.**

"**So, Beck, how are you adjusting?"**

"**Fairly well, I'd say. The team don't even treat me like a Probie. It's like I've been on the team for years."**

"**I didn't mean with the team."**

"**What did you mean?"**

"**The pregnancy."**

"**Oh. Well, its different. Clothes are already starting to get too small."**

"**That's a sign that you are gaining the right amount of weight and the babies growing."**

"**I don't even want to think about how big I will get."**

"**Ha. Think about me. Being young, you have more chance of your body snapping back to the way it was before you had the baby. I'll probably end up with a baby belly I wont be able to get rid of." Becky began to laugh.**

"**I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you. Just…"**

"**Just what?"**

"**The thought of dad dealing with two pregnant women 24/7...and not to mention Tony…." Jenny began laughing too.**

"**I never thought of that…wow. We're going to drive them insane."**

"**Yeah. Imagine dad and Tony's faces if we both went into labor at the same time." They began laughing harder. Jenny was laughing at Becky, who was laughing so hard her face was beet red.**

"**Hahahaha. They would probably freak."**

"**Tony gets one look of the baby's head crowning and he'd pass out."**

"**I don't think your dad would… then again, stranger things have happened."**

"**Yes. Stranger things have definitely happened."**

"**So, Have you thought much about your wedding Beck?" They had finally calmed down.**

"**Not really. Tony hasn't even really mentioned anything about the ceremony."**

"**Doesn't surprise me. Men don't usually think much about it." Becky nodded her head in agreement.**

"**It's really no big deal though. It would probably be better if we wait till after the baby's born."**

"**Probably would be a good idea."**

"**At least that way we can incorporate our little blessing into the wonderful union between me and Tony."**

**As the long, uneventful day drug on, Becky and Jenny grew closer in their relationship. The months ahead would prove to be tough, exciting months in all of their lives. Little did they know just how much change would actually ensue…….**

**THE END! **

**You are probably mad at me for stopping here, but, I promise to write a sequel soon. **

**You all are wonderful fans and I appreciate every single one of you. Feel free to send me your ideas, comments/feelings, or any question you may have. I would be glad to answer them.**


End file.
